Odio y amor y un adios bañando en lagrimas
by Srita Bathory
Summary: Edward deja a Bella, sin saber que ella espera un hijo, ella al pasar los años se decide y escribe una carta para el... Luego de doce años los Cullen regresaran deseando saber la verdad.
1. la primera carta

No estoy enojada, aunque parezca… es que estoy triste nada más. Y de un tiempo a esta parte he aprendido a mostrar la tristeza de otra forma. Tratando de ocultar algo me imagino, o talvez lo que me hace parecer enojada es que por ahí me molesto conmigo misma por estar triste. En fin te extraño, extraño tu familia, deseo ver tanto a esme , deseo el abraso de emmet, la sonrisa conciliadora de charlisle, la miradaza de rosalie, los gestos de jaspher, tu tacto, les extraño tanto, se que esta carta lo mas probable es que no la leas nunca o la encuentres muy tarde pues ase una semana que fuy a ver a Jacob por que con el aun mantengo comunicación le pedí que la dejara en mi habitación justo detrás de la foto en donde estábamos tu y yo juntos,

¿Qué pasó? Si todo estaba bien! De alguna manera mi vida estaba acomodándose, después de tanto ir y venir. Y es que nadie tiene derecho a cambiarte los amaneceres y las lunas de un día para el otro. Y es que eso es lo que hacen las personas a mi alrededor. Deciden por mi, piensan por mi y jamás, jamás me preguntan que quiero YO antes de HACER algo. Simplemente toman decisiones y me las comunican, a veces ni eso… tengo que interpretar los hechos y punto.

Como cuando te fuiste??… No me consultaste si era lo que yo quería. Te fuiste y no te importó nada, tu secreto… eso era lo único que te importaba! No pensaste en mi, en mis sueños que deshacías con un portazo, no pensaste en ese niño que nada tiene que ver con vos, que yo llevaba dentro, que era tullo, que todos los días pregunta ¿algún día conoceré a papa?? Si ahora tiene 11 a dejado de preguntar por ti, creo que comienza a hacerse a la idea que no vendrás, Te fuiste.. Así como así… Pero algo en mi cambió drásticamente y no puedo volver a ser la que era. Y siento que cada día empeoro en vez de ir hacia adelante. Si no fuera por todo el trabajo que tengo me volvería loca! Por eso odio los fines de semana, porque me pongo más triste, quizás porque tengo más tiempo de pensar en las cosas que me agobian.

la tarde que vía Jacob me pregunto que sentía… Siento que el mundo se desmoronó ante mis ojos, que la sociedad me altera, que la fuerza de gravedad está actuando en mi contra. No puedo pensar en un futuro prometedor, ni siquiera tengo un presente por Dios!!! Siento que mi vida se va hundiendo entre las ganas de perdonarte y los recuerdos.

Me lleno de preguntas y las que sobresalen son las de todos los días: ¿Dónde se me fue la vida? ¿En que momento me olvidé de vivir? ¿Cómo es que pasaron tan rápido los años? ¿Cómo vuelvo atrás y dibujo todo de nuevo?

Te preguntas que me llevó a este estado… yo me preguntaba lo mismo, ahora ya no lo hago, más bien busco desesperadamente una salida, una forma de volver a creer.. de construir sueños, de reinventarme… de reinventarme… nuestro hijo cada vez se parece mas a ti se llama Christopher, ojos verdes, de quien crees que lo saco??, cabello como el mío, es blanco, muy ágil, duerme, come, por lo que no creo que sea como tu, pero es algo especial en eso estoy segura, no te prohibiré verlo, si quieres pregúntale a Jacob por mi, después de la muerte de charly es lo único que tengo, si René murió hace 4 meses, ya no me queda nadie, phil murió casi después de charly, en fin me gustaría volverles a ver, Christopher desea conocer su otra familia el no sabe nada sobre su origen, pero algún día se lo confesare cuando sea mayor, cuando sepa que me va entender, cuando aun no me duela, te amo Edward cullen y al mismo tiempo te odio.

Un beso la que se suponía que era la razón de tu existencia…

Te amo aunque tu no a mi…un beso isabella, x nadie me llama bella desde hace mucho tiempo x


	2. cumpleaños numero 12

Hoy veinte de diciembre, mi niño cumple años, cumple doce años no puedo creer que rápido pasa el tiempo, hace apenas unos días lo tenia amarado a mi cintura para no ir a la escuela y ahora prácticamente un adolescente…como es costumbre la pasamos solos, los tres…. si …los tres yo Christopher y Mike; si Mike el viejo Mike, mi amigo, si el que siempre estuvo enamorado de mi, pues valla chico resulto ser, es gay no pude creerlo cuando me lo contó, yo iba por mi sexto mes de embarazo y el me había pregunto que quien nos ayudaría a mi y mi hijo, le dije que me las apañaría yo sola. Entonces ese día fue uno de los mas maravillosos de toda mi vida, el había sonreído y había dicho que el podría ayudarme, pero… ¿no gay?, en fin acepte y al mes nos casamos, fue una boda sencilla, con pocos invitados, mi boda perfecta ya que como recordaran no me gusta llamar mucho la atención y menos estando en la situación en la que me encontraba, como dije todo fue perfecto la boda fue hermosa, bueno sin contar que me tropecé con el vestido y casi caigo por las escaleras a no ser por la ayuda de Ángela, Jessica al fin acepto que mike no seria para ella ,ahora esta con un chico Daniel creo, es muy apuesto ojos azules, cabello negro, muy lindo, y Ángela pues igual que siempre anda con Eric pero no quieren llevar a mas su relación.

Bueno pues nos casamos, pero dormimos en cuartos separados, Christopher lo sabe todo, además ve a Mike como un amigo a como un padre, frente a los demás fingimos ser la pareja perfecta, pero jamás pasamos de besos y abrazos; El tiene su novio, se llama Mark lo ve de vez en cuando, se quieren mucho realmente, en fin Mike fue de gran ayuda para mi en todos estos años, sin el no me las hubiera arreglado yo sola,

Jacob, si se preguntaran que paso con Jacob un día simplemente desapareció no supe que paso con el en mucho tiempo, Sam siempre me decía "se fue, por que pensó que te ibas a casar con Cullen" lo mismo lo dicen Bill y los demás , me sentía culpable, mas por que no sabia donde se encontraba….

En fin miro a mi hijo, cierra los ojos y pide su deseo

-¿Que pediste?- pregunto Mike

-Conocer a mi padre- eso me lleno de infinita ternura y tristura, no sabia que hacer, jamás volví a tener contacto con los Cullen con ninguno, ni con Alice….Pensé en ello toda la noche ¿Dónde estarían?, ¿Cómo se llamarían ahora?, ¿Cuántos años dirían que tendrían? …

Por la mañana Christopher no quiso desayunar, no entiendo que le pasa hace días ya no le da mucha hambre o sueño, algunos días duerme como tronco y come como mi padre; y eso es mucho realmente mi padre come, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y otras veces Christopher no come, ni duerme durante varios días, esto comienza a sacarme de quicio no lo comprendo, si tan solo tuviera al estupido de su padre aquí, pero no se fue sin importarle nada; seguramente ahora ni siquiera sabe que tiene un hijo de doce años, y Alice estoy segura que no se a atrevido a husmear en mi futuro, pero nunca se sabe, pero no lo creo siendo así ella ya hubiera venido o ¿no?. Por favor bella desecha esas ideas de la cabeza, mejor pensar que no saben de la existencia de Christopher

-Mama- pronuncio mi hijo en medio de mis pensamientos

-¿Que pasa?- le dije

-Pues me preguntaba si tiene su teléfono o algo, una dirección cualquier cosa para encontrara mi padre, se que casi no hablas de el, que nos abandono, pero quiero encontrarle saber por que lo hizo, si es que no me quiere- esto ultimo lo dijo con rencor y dolor. Le abrase y me jure darle razón de su Edward….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola…¿Como están?

Espero les este agradando la historia…ustedes díganme si quieren que continué o aii lo dejamos.

Un abrazo…Gracias por leer…

Ciiaoo

PD: se que el capitulo es muy corto prometo ir haciéndolo mas largó con forme el tiempo


	3. ¡Milagro! los Cullen

-buscaremos a tu padre amor, aunque me lleve la vida en ello lo encontraremos y podrás preguntarle todo lo que tu quieras- mi hijo sonrió y se lanzo a mis brazos, su abraso me hizo recordar cuando era aun mas pequeño el día que le dije que iríamos a ver a el abuelo, me abraso, cuando murió René, cuando murió charly, cuando phil que sea había encariñado bastante con mi niño murió, cuando yo lloraba a causa de mire cinte llamada hacia sam y que me informara lo de Jacob, el abraso que siempre me proporcionaba mi hijo lo tenia de nuevo….esa misma noche hable con mike le informo de lo que estaba pasando y de el salio la idea de regresar a forks debido que ahora vivíamos en los Ángeles, California, un lugar realmente bella, sin mucho sol ni mucho frió, gusto como a mi me gusta, como la de mi hijo no es muy fría como la de un vampiro pero tampoco tan calida como la de un humano, asedie a ir a forks, al día siguiente tomaríamos el avión que nos dejaría allá…Christopher estaba muy emocionada quería saber de su padre, y ala ves tenia miedo lo veía en sus ojos pero a que al rechazazo, a que le lastimaran , a que no lo aceptaran??, nadie dañaría a mi hijo mientras yo estuviera con mida y se que mike tampoco dejaría que algo le pasara….vagamos del avión, tomamos el taxi y fuimos a visitar a mis queridos suegros, sobre todo a mi suegra mi queridísima suegra (nótese el sarcasmo) simple aprovechaban cualquier cosa para bufarse de mi torpeza, además la familia de mike era muy numerosa, es mas la mitad del pueblo era de su familia, su padre al menos me apreciaba pero esa vieja bruja hay como deseo ahorcarla, hay, bueno a lo que iba, llame al hospital para ver si allí sabían algo de charlisle cullen mi sorpresa fue grande al decirme que había muerto, me quede pasmada,

-muerto??- pregunte por el articular el hombre tosió ligeramente

-si pero sus hijos podrían darle razón-

-sabe donde se encuentran??-

-la verdad no señorita, una de sus hijas alice- mis ojos brillaron a la mención de ese nombre

-tiene una hija mary, trabaja de pasante con nosotros, es de beuna ayuda sobre todo para los niños del hospital les quiere mucho- seguramente esa era alice estaba casi segura

-podría decirme donde vive-

-claro- después de que el hombre me dio la presión sonreí no creí que fuera tan fácil encontrarles, primero debía ver como estaban las cosas antes de presentarle a mi hijo, por lo cual a la mañana siguiente deje a Christopher al cuidado de miope y me dispuse a ir en busca de los cullen , me acerqué comencé a pensar si entrar, que vestido comprarme, si el lila o el roo, o tenia idea de por lo cual pensaba en ello pero era para distraer a alice y que les tomara pro sorpresa mi visita…toque a la puerta nadie abrió, volvía tocar y esta vez una mujer de unos 33 años me miro, cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta, cuerpo bien formado llevaba un delantal rojo y uno falta y una playera blanca de cuello

-o bella- ,me abraso mientras sollozaba no reconocí a la mujer asta que su rostro en forma de corazón la delato

-o esme- sonrió al mirarme

-mírate que cambiada estas, hace tanto tiempo bella, que a paso??- pregunta mirándome de arriaba a vago, sonreí siempre esme tenia esa manera de arrancarme las sonrisas, es tan buena, si hay alguien a quien quiero casi tanto como a René es a esme, la adoro …

- o pero que desconsiderada pasa bella siéntate- digo elevando algo mas la voz

-bella- se oyó una voz cantarina del otro lado, inmediato la reconocí alice.

Una mujer de cabello pelirrojo cortado a los hombros con una punta viendo a un lugar diferente y usaba ¿lentes??Eso era extraño ningún cullen los necesitaría, además conociendo a alice se hubiera puesto de contacto además se veía mayor sorprendente lo que un poco de maquillaje y cambio e look te hiciera cambiar

-hola bella- se abalanzo sobre mi y casi me saca el aire

- alice, digo mary como estas??- sonreí recordando el nombre que me habían dado

-o claro un gusto soy mary halen cullen – sonreí

-un placer-

-esme nos siguió el juego-

-yo soy mirilla soy la tía de mary, Eduardo y dimitía hijos de jaspher y alice mi hermana - sonreí

-me llamaban bella que gusto te extrañábamos- esta vez una chica de cabello al igual que las demás pelirrojo como unos 10 centímetros abajo de la cintura, que contrastaba en perfecta sincronía con su pálido tono de piel y un cuerpo envidiable, esa era rosalie, o dimitra como preferís, ella aun se veía chica de unos 19 o 20

- hermanita- gritito una voz y me encontré arriaba del suelo y con muy poco aire

-emmet necesito respirar-

-Ho claro bella, lo siento me olvide de que eras humana lo siento- sonreí le mire se veía igual solo había dejado crecer un poco su cabello asta los hombros se veía tan guapo, o proa hizo bella dega de pensar esas cosas , también al igual que alice se veía mayor cualquiera pensaría que tendría 23 o 25 años pero sacando cuentas eso era imposible. Bueno almenos ahora no me sentiría tan vieja

-pero ya nadie me llama emmet bella ahora soy ector y el es mi hermano elliot- mire por detrás de emmet o ector y me encontré con jaspher solo que ahora de cabello negro,

Se veía mas maduró, más frió bien podría aparentan los 29 años

-hola- dije tímidamente, o por dios bella ya no eres la misma adolécete de antaño pro dios, y mírate ahora hablas como una vieja, por favor concéntrate que digo, me dijo algo?

-o y como les va con su trabajo en el hospital?_

-bien a decir verdad- sonrió alice o mary

-y charlisle-

-aquí estoy bella- le abrase, el seguía siendo rubio-

-no se supone que as murto como mantienes tu identidad en secreto y pro que se quedaron en forks-

-bueno regresamos hace unos años y si soy brandon el hermano de charlisle- sonreí

-un gusto conocerles a todos

-hola bella- me quede estática sin moverme, solo faltaba el, pero no seria fría con el, solo estaba aquí por nuestro hijo y ya nada entre nosotros remuérdalo bella, me concentre.

-hola- musite y le mire directo a los ojos ahora bien aparentaría los 29 al igual que jaspher su cabello lo pinto de un tono castallo, vestía pantalón de mezclilla y playera negra, o dios que bien te ves Edward, calmate bella,

-Edward como estas?- pregunte fría

-tu como estas?-

-muy bien gracias, casad ay con un hijo-sonreí y me mordí la lengua, un hijo tuyo, y casada con mike que por cierto es gey , pensé .

-así que te casaste?- pregunto alice tristemente

-si con mike, lo recuerdan??-pregunte querría hacer sufrir algo a Edward se veía lo molesto que estaba y sufría incremento cuando mencione a mi "esposo"

-y tu hijo??- preguntó rosalie

-tiene 12 años, los cumplió ayer, su nombre es Christopher- mencione

Edward me miro

-felicidades- menciono esme

-así que realizaste tu vida?- pregunto Edward

-eso aprese, al fin no era lo que querían???, que siguiera una vida humana, eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando te fuiste "vive tu vida isabella olvídate de nosotros , que nosotros así lo aremos"- dije lo mas fría que pude volteándome para que evitaran ver mis lagrimas

-bella debemos aclarar muchas cosas-

-a su tiempo-dije mientras les miraba

-y bien que hacen ahora?? Ya se que alice y jaspher trabajan en el hospital y ustedes- pregunte

-yo soy la mas joven de la familia asisto a la escuela por primera vez todos quisieron aparentar el papel de mayores yo quise seguir la rutina- típico de rose le gusta ser original

-yo soy escritor al igual que esme- sonreí a charlisle

-desempleado- gruño emmet me reí

-bueno pues que bien-

-y tu bella?- pregunto alice

-soy abogada- me miraron como si estuviera loca, yo les sonreí

-bella nunca lo espere de ti bella- dijo emmet y yo le sonreí nuevamente

-y tu hijo bella?- pregunto esme, sentí una punzada en el estomago, pero sabia que solo era mera curiosidad, esme y su instinto maternal

-bueno como dije se llama Christopher, tiene 12 años, gracias a dios salio a su padre y es agil si no pobre de nosotros- sonreí ante mi propia broma " su padre" je si tan solo supieran que me refería a Edward,

-hace cuantos años estas casada??-

-13 años-

-entonases en cuanto te deje te fuste a revolcar con ese sucio de mike neu- no le deje terminar

-no Edward en primera no tendrías que reprocharme pues tu fuiste quien me dejo- bella no te salgas de tus casillas tranquilízate, o no demasiado tarde ya no hay quien me pare- en segundo lugar espere 8 largos meses para estar con el, y

-y que me digieras que 13 años de tu matrimonio ósea en cuanto te deje quedaste me- no deje que continuara

-quede embarazada de ti dedazo de estupido, vampiro idiota- Salí de allí no quería mirarles, se había echo un silencio sepulcral sabia que me hubieran alcanzando si querían pero seguramente estaban en estado de shock


	4. restaurante' con los cullen

, Llege a mi casa, Christopher me pregunto por ellos

-resulto una equivocación mi niño pero les encontraremos- sonreí lo mejor que pude me sentía mal por mentirle pero debía protegerlo y quería que antes de que el los conociera

deberían aceptarlo cuando mi hijo se fue a la habitación y me quede allí con mike sin la intromisión de la molesta de mi suegra, le conté lo que avía pasado omitiendo claro el cambio de

nombres y así me invente una historia qué pareció creérsela

-esperaremos unos días a ver que pasa si bella?- asentí y le abrase

a la mañana siguiente me dispuse a ir a desayunar a ese restaurante italiano que tanto me gusta, quería encontrarme con los cullen que vieran a Christopher pero que no se le

acercaran, no por ahora, nos subimos al coche un porche rojo si , si hay una razón por la cual lo tengo,. Mientras caminábamos iba pensando en que iría a comer al restaurante italiano

que tanto me gustaba, sabia que alice lo vería o almenos con eso contaba, llegamos temprano aun no había mucha gente nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de una de las ventanas

donde daba directo el sol elegida por mi obviamente, con el paso de los años lo que tenia de ingenua se volvió de astucia…mientras comíamos , realmente extrañaba esa comida, sabia

realmente bien, mí corte de carne sabia delicioso…

Me encontré con un par de ojos mirándome estaban sentándoos en la mesa de una de las esquinas nos miraba, sonreí, alice daba pequeños brinquitos sobre su asiento para vernos

entonces les mire a mis acompañantes, el dirigí una mirada a mike y asintió, el sabia que yo algo ocultaba, siempre lo a sabido, yo se que el tiene secretos, pero no nos molestan emos

vivido con ellos, tal vez eso nos ase los mejores amigos, ja quien digo que decir la verdad siempre era la mejor opción???

-cris pro que no vienes con migo, mira son viejos amigos de mama de cuando iba a la escuela,- el asistió y se paro para seguirme los cullen nos miraron directamente, los ojos puestos en mi niño

Salude con la mano izquierda y puse la otra en el hombro de Christopher

-hola- salude

-hola- el primeo en hablar fue charlisle

-saluda cris- le dije

-hola- dijo tímidamente se quedo mirando embobado a rosalie, Edward le miraba como si fue la cosa mas hermosa en el planeta, esme con una ternura infinita, rosalie con una gran

sonrisa, alice con alegría, y charlisle sonriente, mi hijo se movió incomodo y miro a mike el cual se acerco, me quede callada con miedo a que les reconociera pero no hizo nada solo

saludo

-hola bueno el postre se derrite cariño- se dirigió a mi

-e un momento voy amor- sonreí y el me devolvió el geste

-bueno tu ve a comer si no el helado se va a derretir- le dije a mi hijo que me miro sonriente miro de nuevo a rosalie y dio media vuelta mike puso sus manos en sus hombros y lo

condujo asta la mesa

-el lo sabe?- pregunto charlisle

-no sabe nada- le informe

-no puedes hacer que crea que ese idiota es su padre- me gruño Edward

- en primera ese idiota hizo lo que tu debiste haber echo, no se fue dejándome a mi suerte sin siquiera saber que esperaba un hijo, ese idiota nos a dado casa, alimento y vestido a tu

hijo y a mi, ese idiota nos a cuidado y nos a llenado de cariño que debiste darnos tu, dedazo de idiota, ego centrista- entonces le mire sus ojos estaban tristes, sollozaba, estaba

llorando sin lagrimas

-perdóname- fue lo único que musito, no sabia que hacer sentí como mis piernas temblaban, si tan solo Edward hubiera leído la carta, ¿abría ido a buscarnos?, que hubiera pasado??

Esa y muchas preguntas mas rondaban mi cabeza, como pretendía que lo perdonara si yo lo odiaba con todo mi ser a pesar que mi cabeza me decía que no debía, que mi odio a tal

magnitud estaba injustificado que mi hijo no tenia la culpa de nada pero y lo que yo sufrí que??, a nadie le importo??, crees que soy egoísta?? Yo si le creo, soy una mujer

temperamental, egoísta y egocéntrica, no entiendo como la chica de 18 años se fue a convertir en tal mujer fría y controladora que pone una mascara de frialdad sobre el ser que mas

ama en esta vida, pero como podía yo después de tanto amor que le tuve odiarlo….pensé muchas posibles respuestas, pero ninguna me convencía, que el diría se veía tan frágil, tan

perfecto, tan humano, mi hijo necesita a su padre y yo le jure que encontraríamos a su padre y ahora se lo estaba ocultando y a Edward lo privaba de el, no sabia que hacer mi mente

iba a mil por hora, entonces mi corazón hablo en ves de mi boca, y es que Edward siempre era tan persuasivo…

-quieres conocerle??- pregunte y entonces me di cuenta de lo que había echo, pensé en arrepentirme pero su mirada, llena de esperanza, tan humano, no supe por que pero decidí no

hacerlo, el conocería a Christopher pero el un no sabría que el es su papa…

-enserio bella?- me pregunto esperanzado

-si bueno que te paréese si mañana vamos a tu casa, lo conoces, hablas con el y todo, pero no quiero que nadie le diga que en realidad son de su familia asta que yo lo decida- esme

pareció desilusionarse, les mire

-por que bella, por que no quieres??- pregunto charlisle su voz era ¿triste??

-tengo mis razones- fue lo único que musite- entonces mañana los veo, llegare a medio día???- se miraron y al final Edward asintió

-no entiendo tus motivos bella, por que me dejas que me encariñe con el si no puedo decirle que soy su padre- le mire con odio, como se atrevida a preguntarme eso

-yo no entendí tus motivos cuando me dejaste, estando yo embarazada- le dije llena de rencor , dolor, despecho?', me di media vuelta dejándoles a ellos atrás y dirigiéndome a mi

mesa, para enseguida salir de allí…

o0oo00o

ho0la

lo siento es que la escuela¡¡¡ jejej pero bn ya actualice, no muy largó por que no e tenido muxoo tiempo espero subir el próximo capi mañana ` pero aun no se¡¡¡ de todas formas les subiré el fin de semana grax pro todos los revierws me animan a seguir escribiendo....

en fin contesto los revierws

Peqe: gracias fuiste el primer reviews que recibo...muxxas grax y espero sigas la historia…

darthmocy: muxxas grax por todos los revierw, continua leyendo vale??

fabianny: igualmente felicidades, grax por alentarme a seguir escribiendo espero no desilusionarte..

Karinna N. Cullen: jej si yo también estaba triste y procurada por las edades pero lo pude arreglar jeje XD en fin continua leyendo..

kainu45: si''' jeje grax por leer…espero te sigan gustando los demás capis , bye

nonblondes¡¡¡ muxxas gras por leer, jeeje y espero y que sigas leyendo bye

BeTsy Pop: no aun no esta terminada jeje en realidad estaba designada para ser un one shop pero me quede con ganas de mas jejeje así que nooo0¡¡¡ jeje sigue leyendo…

MELANDRA CULLEN: jeje me alegró muxoo, y si lo continuare grax por tu apoyo cegrí leyendo¡¡¡


	5. gracias mike

Esa noche no dormí nada bien solo pensaba en que pasaría, Christopher querría a su familia, alguien le diría quienes eran realmente??, enserio me importaba, o era mi pequeña

venganza asía Edward no dejando que su propio hijo supiera de su existencia, mike entro a mi cuarto, pues como dije dormimos en cuartos separados, me abrasa, asta ese momento

no me doy cuenta que estoy llorando,

-estas bien isabella- me sonrió, me agradaba ase mucho nadie me decía bella, pues ese nombre me recordaba a forks, a Edward, a los cullen y a la vida que deje allí,

-no nada esta bien- le sonreí y el acarició mi cabello

-qué es lo que pasa??- ,me voltee lentamente para quedar entre sus brazos

- los cullen, Christopher, prometí llevarlo mañana-

-mm mmm ¿quieres que te acompañe?-

-no, no creo que sea lo mas apropiado- en realidad quería gritar, por favor no me dejes sola, pero sabia que eso no debía ser, que debía enfrentarlo sola…

- vale, sabes que traeré mi celular en sendito siempre eee, solo una llamada y estaré allí- musito

-Claro-me encantaba poder contar con mike para todo, quien diría que acabaríamos así??

-y ahora chica vamos limpia esas lagrimas que pareces salida de una peli de terror- grito mientras reía, me encantaba tanto su lado comprensivo, comos u lado divertido??, reí salir una

sonora cargada,

-vale- le di un beso en la mejilla y fui a echarme agua fría en al cara, me quede dormida un rato después, la luz dio en mi cara 10:45 abrí los ojos de pronto, salí de la habitación

corriendo, me cuche y vestí, avise a Christopher que debería arreglarse pues veríamos a mis amigos de la tarde anterior, me despedí de mike y salimos asía la casa de los cullen y que

venga lo que tenga que venir, Christopher venia muy challado le mire pro el retrovisor

-que pasa tienes hambre?-

-no- contesto mientras se recostaba en el asiento

-que pasa??-

-por que no vino mike con nosotros-

-bueno son amigos míos y el no se llevaba con ellos por eso- pareció convencerse pues medio sonrió

-dormiste bien esta noche-

-si algo- me digo y yo le sonreí

- miro aves esa casa allí es- la miro sorprendido

-párrese muy antigua-

-y lo es, pero no la as vistió por dentro, dios siempre que yo la veo me da un infarto—sonreí intentando parecer graciosa pues el solo formo un ligera sonrisa

-pasa algo-

-no, solo mike me digo que me porteara bien con la visitita, y con tigo , que no quería ningún tipo de problema- me reí siempre mike tan protector, tal ves eso era algo que me agrado

algo que tenia de mis dos amores, Edward y Jacob sonreí al recordar a Jacob, bueno ahora ya aviamos llegado

o0o0o0

wo0o0la muxxas grax por los rr.. ahor ano le spuedo contestar pero uitnentare en el prosimo cap contestar jeje y esporo suvirlo en la noche d eohoy o la de mañana bn no se aun pero por esos dias...mmm bn grax y sigan leyendo...


	6. conociendo a la familia

vamos- nos encaminamos asía la puerta apenas toque el timbre y alice ya había abierto

o bella- me abraso, sus pequeños brazos se enredaron en mi cuello- los esperábamos, hola Christopher cierto'?, ven pasa¡- le digo una emocionada alice empujándonos a los dos adentró de la casa, mi hijo miro todo y se quedó mas que sorprendido

es gusto como dijiste ma- sonreí

bella, hola- esta ves fue esme la que me dio un beso en la mejilla, entonces miro a mi hijo y el sonrió con temor a decir algo, o hacer algo que le asustara, sonreí, esme era tan buena, seguramente le estaba costando no lanzarse a abrasarlo en ese mismo momento.

saluda Christopher- el dije mirándole con al clara expresión de "no seas maleducado" asintió y le tendió un mano a esme para luego besarle la mejilla, pareció sorprenderle el frió que causaba pues le vi como se estremeció un poco

hola- musito, esme me miro agradecida y con una sonrisa triste, le sonreí

hola- grito esme desde arriba y vagó corriendo a una velocidad, humana almenos y me alzo en brazos

hola de nuevo pequeña hermanita- Christopher le mire mientras emmet me alzaba en brazos y me sacudía como a una muñeca, entonces hizo algo que nunca pensé oír de el, gruño, le mire sorprendida y el tenia la misma expresión estaba sorprendido, se me quedo mirando

acaso acabas de gruñir?-pregunte a modo de broma pero mas bien era para cerciorarme un tono rojo cubrió sus mejillas

ah no- mintió reí, los cullen le miraron mientras sonrieron y emmet rió un poco mas fuerte, entonces allí apareció Edward, junto con jaspher y rosalie

tienen hambre- pregunto rosalie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mi hijo asintió torpemente y le mire enojada, no ase unos minutos me había dicho no, no tengo hambre.

pasamos al comedor todos los cullen ocuparon sus lugares tan rápido que apenas si pude ver solo habían 3 lugares disponibles, si adivinaron, el mío , el de Christopher y el de Edward ,

me senté ya que mas podía hacer, Christopher quedando en medio de nosotros dos, mire la comida , pasta italiana, que tenia esme con esa comida??, sonreí recordando viejos tiempo,

entonces me sorprendí con lo que vi, los cullen comenzaron comer comida humana, me quede de piedra después de recuperarme recordé cuando Edward comió una pizza frente a mis

ojos, sonreí, creo que eso seria lo mas cerca haberlos cazar que vería, comencé a comer, Christopher comía muy poco realmente, le mire

te sientes bien- bien le pregunté y asintió, decidí no darle mas vuelta pues esto ya tenia tiempo así que al terminar de comer o mas bien cuando yo había acabado y el palto de

Christopher estaba medio vació nos dirigimos a la sala.-…Christopher aun miraba enmobado a Rosalí lo que paresia molestarle algo a emmet pues la beso en cuanto tuvo oportunidad,

entonces Christopher quito al mirada de ella, reí para mis adentros

así que hace poco fue tu cumpleaños no??-preguntó rosalie a Christopher no entendía como era que a el si lo trataba bien y a mi, a mi, bueno tal ves es que el es de su familia pero…

si- contesto mi hijo posando esta ves su vista en los demás presentes, se detuvo un momento en Edward como lo había echo la ves pasada

y donde se están quedando ahora??-pregunto esme

con los padres de mike- conteste, enojada

pasa algo?-pregunto esme con su sonrisa de siempre

no , es solo que digamos que no les agrado pero bueno casi todos las suegros son así¡- lancé una maldición por lo vago lo que provoco las risas de todos los cullen, Christopher me miro y negó

que?- le pregunté

mama.- fue lo único que digo

o vamos cielo, mike es un amor pero sus padres hay- le sonreí y el voltio los ojos, bese su cabello,

mama- se quejo- por dios ya no soy un niño no hagas eso- se limpió mi beso y esta ves me abalance sobre el para besarle en la frente

para mi siempre serás mi bebe- le dije y el enrojeció, sonreí, los cullen nos miraron tiernamente entonces Christopher tuvo que comenzara indagar sobre su pasado

y ase cuanto que conocen a mama- pregunto

bueno ya tiene bastante desde la escuela- contesto alice

mm es que mama nunca me hablo de ustedes generalmente siempre lo hace- me quede callada esa si no sabia que responder

bueno tu madre y nosotros no nos llevamos muy bien en la escuela- musito rosalie

a ya- sonrió quedando de nuevo atrapado en su encanto y esta vez me alivie,

bueno que les parecéis salimos, me estoy aburriendo- dijo de pronto alicie, sonriente de nuevo otra visione estaba segura, todos se fijaron en mi

mm claro-conteste apenas audible pero ellos oyeron- pero a donde?-

que te gusta hacer cris- pregunto alice de nuevo

pues me encanta el deporte- deje escapar un suspiro ante ello y el rió

que'- pregunto esme

mama no es muy buena y cuándo jugamos mike, yo y ella siempre acaba perdiendo- sonrió y yo voltee la mirada asía otro lado

pues también me gusta acampar, y salir con mis primos- menciono

acampar??-pregunto alice sonriente , o no, no alice, a savia lo que venia – a nosotros también nos gusta acampar de echo pensábamos ir este fin de semana-

mañana??, pero no hay tan buen clima-

si pero en el lugar a donde vamos siempre hay un clima perfecto-

si , por que no van con nosotros??- me quede helada, sentí demasiada angustia y luego una ola de calma se apoderó de mi

no lo se, tenemos cosas que hacer y mike…no podemos dejarle así nada mas, yo no soy de esas gentes que hacen lo que quieren sin consultar a nadie- esto ultimo lo dije mirando a Edward quien vago la mirada

por favor mama, anda ya tiene qué no vamos de campamento, vamos- me sonrió dela manera en que solo el podía hacerlo, una sonrisa tan tierna como la de su padre, pero que sus ojos realegaban tantas cosas como los míos

yo bueno no lo se-

por favor- pidió mi hijo

mm vale, esta bien- mi hijo asintió y me sonrió

ahora me ayudas a convencer a mike que vamos a estar bien eee- me sonrió

claro-

o0oo0oo00oo0

woo0o0la jeje pz aquí actualizando

jjuju ya conocieron a cris…yeah… y ahora que pasara..van a ir al campa con ellos…¿se descubrirá quien es su padre?, ¿les daré hambre a los cullen estando entre tantos animales??, ¿¿a

Jacob le gusta pasear por el bosque??, ¿¿ que tal si bella¸cris y Edward se pierden??, ¿y si cris se asustara al saber que pasa con la historia que contó emmet??......jejeje lean..y estoy

abierta a sugerencias eee

Ale-cullen4 : muxxas grax por tu RR, serio los aprecio muxoo y espero continúes leyemd0—

Greendoe : jeeje grax por el cumplido, jejeje no ntc jji bueno pues sigue leyendo y dega RR..

BeTsy Pop: jejeje si bella es muy rara con cris peor es que entiende la tiene el asintió maternal de esme jajá, bn pues sigue leyendo va?

darthmocy: jajaaaaa leer capi de cuando los cullen se enteran de la situación de mike ya lo tengo escrito pero aun falta mucho para subirlo Jejejeje, en fin espero continúes leyendo y dejando RR...

fabianny: no te preocupes, me portare bien con Edward.

nonblondes: grax jeje los adapte a unos amigos que tienen esos look jejeje ... grax por leer y continua leyendo bye

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: grax por ser tan paciente con migo, jeje sip tratare de actualizar un pookitin mas rápido chao

miadharu28: yo también lo espero¡¡¡ y no desilusionar a nadie...jeje sigue leyendo y déjame RR, te los agradeceré bastante....


	7. no ez mi dia¡

Los cullen me miraban agradecidos sobre todo Edward, les sonreí pero mi sonrisa no contenía nada, era simple sin sentimientos o almenos esa era la que le dedique a Edward….mi hijo

me miraba como expresión de que te pasa???, es que ahora mi mente comenzaba a divagar sobre ¿que pasaría cuando se entere cris quien es su padre? ¿se molestaría con migo??, ¿le diríamos la verdad sobre su origen??, ¿Cómo tomaría que su familia son vampiros "vegetarianos"?, ¿aceptaría a Edward??..

-en que piensas bella??- me pregunto esme

-a en nada…solo en que dirá mike, a veces es algo sobre protector con migo y con cris- los cullen se miraron entre ellos y Edward digo algo a una velocidad sorprendente que ni yo ni cris

pudimos seguirle… entonces mi teléfono sonó, era mike, le mire y sonreí conteste el teléfono mientras miraba a Christopher

-hola amor- generalmente le saludaba de otra manera, pero cuando estaba en presencia de otras personas siempre nos decíamos "hola amor" así el otro sabia como actuar.

- si no te preocupes ya no tardamos en llegar, no lo sabe-

-enserio, que bien ahora mismo nos vamos para aya, oye debo decirte algo que no se como lo tomaras-

-bueno no es nada es solo que bueno nos invitaron, el fin de semana a un campamento

-no mi amor tu no puedes ir-

- si ok lo hablamos, si ahora le digo a cris, te quiero bye- corte la llamada, mike me había dicho que por que no íbamos a un restaurante que estaba en settel, que a que hora íbamos a

llegar y que si el podía ir con nosotros y al obtener un no como respuesta me digo lo hablamos al rato vale bella

-bueno debemos irnos, nos vemos mañana- musite

- era mike?- pregunto mi hijo mirándome

-si, y vamos ya que se esta preocupando, dale despídete- le dije mientras me levantaba del sillón

-hasta luego- musitó, miro una última vez a Rosalí, y dio media vuelta hacia mí.

-adiós- les dije mientras ponía mis manos en los hombros de cris conduciéndole hacia el coche .esme nos acompaño asta la puerta con carlisle, se despidieron de un beso en la

mejilla….cris y yo nos encaminamos hacia la casa y en efecto mike nos esperaba para salir a comer, la comida fue maravillosa, el restaurante hermoso, pero aun así no podía dejar de

pensar en algo, ¿en que pasaría mañana??.

-bueno mike entonces como te decía nos invitaron de campamento y..-

-quieres ir- me pregunto, me quede de piedra para luego asentir levemente

-es necesario- agregué

-y tu Christopher quieres ir-

-claro-. Digo mi hijo mientras picaba con su tenedor la carne

-bien pues no hay mas que decir que se diviertan, los voy a extrañar, el lunes los veo va?- me sonrió y yo a el, pero hubiera preferido que me hubiera dicho " no isabella, no puedes hacer

eso acaso estas loca" pero en cambio de eso acepto así como así….

Definitivamente este no era mi día….

O0O0O0

Lo es muy corto y asta algo aburrido lo siento pero es que llevo varias horas pensando en como organizar todas las ideas que tengo parta el campa pero seguro que les subo el capi antes de este miércoles, a la mejor asta hoy en la noche

Espero me dejen RR, muxxas gracias a todos lo RR que me dejaron….Llege a mi numero 50, nunca lo pensé jejeje, y muxxas grax a las personas que me aconsejaron poner en admitir a los reviers anónimos me ayudaron mucho y me motivan a seguir escribiendo…Grax y continúen con la historia…


	8. bye mike amor¡

No pude dormir, me sentía incomoda, intranquila, enojada y sobre todo confundida y triste es que no sabia que pasaría, asta que al fin el sueño me gano y al despertar mire mi reloj

faltaban 15 minutos para las 11 y aviamos quedado a medio día, me levanta y fui a la habitación de cris el ya estaba arreglado, el era mucho mejor con esto de los campamentos que yo,

me vestí y prepare las cosas que necesitaría, le pedí a mike que nos llevara asta casa de los cullen, a lo que acepto….en el camino casi nadie hablo, bueno mas bien yo no hable, cris y

mike venían interesados en una conversación sobre el partido del fútbol que el pobre de cris se perdería por ir al campa, le sonreí y luego le sonreí a mike.

-esa es- le indique, los cullen ya se encontraban afuera, mike se estaciono y bajo del coche para abrirle la puerta a cris y luego a mi y ayudarme a bajar, esa era siempre nuestra

entrada contadas las familias que no conocían nuestro pequeño secreto, mike se portaba como el hombre perfecto, yo decía lo mucho que lo amaba, cris lo mucho que adoraba a sus

padres, ext,

Pero por lo visto mike se iba a exceder un poco…miro a los cullen que se quedaron mirándole fijamente, charlisle poso una de sus manos en el hombro de Edward

- hola bella, cris y mike- sonrió alice mientras nos miraba

-hola- sonrió mike y luego nos miro – los veo el lunes, cuídense mucho- después de esto se hinco frente a cris "no dejes que tu mama se caiga, cuídala si" cris sonrió y asintió, me

chocaba que me trataran como una bebe "vamos amor no te enojes" me dijo mirándome

"no soy tan torpe sabes" me miro fijamente y formo una sonrisa ·" por supuesto que no mi isabella" se acerco a mis labios y los beso yo entonces tome partido y pose una de mis manos

en su pecho y otra entre su cuello y su cabello. lo bese como nunca antes había podido besar a Edward por su estupido control, estupida moral de vampiro.

-te amo- le dije

- no mas que yo- musito dándome un beso en la frente y otro a cris

-hasta luego-. Muesito para los cullen y subió al auto

- cuídense- nos lanzo un beso y yo hice como si lo hubiese atrapado, sonreí unos momentos y luego mire a los cullen, Edward no estaba igual que emmet, unos momentos después allí aparecieron

-lo siento hermanita es que este idiota no dejaba de molestas- dijo emmet bastante molesto paresia que se habían peleado

-mm bueno nos vamos-musito alice y todos asentimos, nos dividimos en dos, emmet, alice, Edward, cris y yo en uno y esme, charlisle, jaspher y rosalie en otro;

cris se venia durmiendo en el camino, lo que agradecí profundamente al ver que por fin caía en un profundo sueño, era raro verlo dormir y aun mas con tanta tranquilidad.

-gracias- musite mientras tocaba el cabello de cris

- de??- me pregunto alice, estupido oído de vampiro

-nada, solo agradecía que al fin cris sed hubiera dormido, es raro verlo dormir- dije con simpleza, nadie digo nada

- a que crees que se deba '???- pregunto emmet sonriendo sarcásticamente, le mire molesta y pidió perdón mientras seguía conduciendo

- se ve que tu mike se quieren mucho.- me dijo alice, le mire ¿será que ella ya sabia que todo era una farsa??

-a si, como lo notaste- pregunte

-pues jaspher me digo que mike luchaba por dejarles aquí y que sus emociones estaban fuera de control y las tu no querías dejarle a el- sonreí, así que era eso, bueno si ,no deseaba

dejar a mike pero la frase mas indicada hubiese sido, no quiero dejar a mike, ni a forks, ni la tranquilidad que tenia antes de volver a ver a Edward.

-y exactamente a donde vamos a acampar?- pregunte sin saber que mas decir

-no te preocupes ya estamos cerca, ve despertando a cris- pronuncio Edward hice lo que me indico mi hijo despertó casi al instante , cuando al fin llegamos al lugar donde

acamparíamos, allí ya estaban el resto de los cullen, nos acomodamos y pusimos las tiendas de acampar, esme y charlisle en una, rosalie y emmet en otra, alice y jaspher en otra,

Edward solo y yo con cris en otra…

o0oo00o0o0o

wo0o0la

lo se fue muy corto y algo aburrido pero ni modo k me saltara el camino y la despedida verdad?? Hehehe ((que buena escueza))) perdón pero subiré otro capi al rato e solo que no se que ponerle a la historia de emmet ya verán¡¡¡ ((je me encanta el personaje de emmet es tan ¿estupido??, )) bn sigan leyendo y denme ideas para la historia va?

Chao0o


	9. la historia de emmet

Mientras buscábamos algo de leña para encender el fuego no vi una rama que se interpuso en mi camino, "maldita rama" pensé pues me había caído por su culpa, o mas bien me hubiera caído pero Edward ahora me tenia en sus brazos, ese olor, el frió que su cuerpo causaba, su sonrisa, me perdí unos momentos en ella, acerco poco a poco sus labios, pensé que me besaría pero no

-ten mas cuidado bella- murmuro y yo me sonroje violentamente, como la bella de hace años y es que el tenia la culpa, me deposito en el piso con cuidado, caminamos de regreso al campamento y para evitar que me cayera o almenos eso fue lo que el digo Edward puso sus manos en mis hombros así no tal vez no me caería tanto lo cual funciono para mi sorpresa es que prácticamente el venia viendo pro donde pasaba ahora comenzaría a hacer caso a ese consejo de " mira por donde caminas a veces ayuda" me reí ante mi propio comentaría, los cullen me miraron y yo agache la mirada.

En la fogata muy pocos fuimos los que asamos malvaviscos como era costumbre, pues rosalie, jaspher y charlisle se posthubieron de comer, platicamos un rato asta que a emmet se le ocurrió contar una historia de terror, ya conocen a emmet cierto, pues si la historia que contó fue sobre vampiros y adivina de que fue?

Hace no tanto tiempo en un lugar no tan lejos de aquí – relataba emmet- una joven llamada- hizo una pausa y entonces siguió – caroline llego a un pequeño pueblo

-como se llamaba- interrumpió alice lo que provoco una mirada de furia de emmet

-no lo se alice, cualquier nombre, no interrumpas- musito y entonces continuo con la historia

-allí se encontró con Eduardo un joven vampiro- entonces miro directamente a Christopher

-as oído hablar sobre los vampiros muchacho?- era increíble que tanto se metía emmet en la historia

- mm no mucho, lo clásico solo que no se ven en los espejos, les daña el sol , se alimentan de..- quedo callado un momento

-sangre?- interrumpió emmet con una pequeña risa- pues este vampiro era diferente, ni los crucifijos, agua bendita, cruces, ni el mismo sol lo detenían- sonrió – entonces se enamoro de la joven caroline a pesar de que ella era humana y una muy torpe-

-como bella??- dijo rosalie y esta vez el mire enojada, no estaba cumpliendo con el trato, voltio la mirada hacia emmet

- como decía, pasaron mucho tiempo junto asta que unos vampiros que venían del sur, iban a asesinarla y esta vez Eduardo decidió dejarla, pero ella escondía un gran secreto, estaba embarazada-

- eso es imposible, un vampiro no podría mezclarse con un ser humano-

-eso creían ellos, y bueno allí el final de la historia-

-que? así no me puede acabar, ese no es el final-

-tienes razón el final no lo se- sonrió emmet para luego soltar una tremenda carcajada

- da igual, al fin eso no existe- musito cris mientras entraba a la tienda de acampar….

No pude dormir me movía de un lado a otro aplastaba a cris, me pegaba a la tienda, me daba vueltas, simplemente no podía dormir

-mama no es que mi importa pero podrías dejar de aplastarme??- me pregunto mi hijo entre risas y yo me reí dándome media vuelta al fin me pude dormir, para que enseguida despertarme pues ya había movimiento afuera y cris me a

Había despertado, ahora recuerdo la razón por la cu8al odio los campamentos

-buenos días chicos- murmuro alice sonriente

-hola, que vamos a desayunar hoy-

-hay un pueblo a unos kilómetros de aquí, tendremos que caminar mucho pero almenos conseguiremos que no mueran de hambre- digo emmet, sonriente, asentí y me puse mis tenis almenos a si no me caería tanto o si???., nos fuimos por un pequeño sendero, el camino se iba complicando, ahora era ir subiendo, había rocas, árboles ramas, una pista de obstáculos para mi, me caí dos veces, y otras 3 me iba a caer pero por fortuna en 2 de ellas me sostuvo Edward y en la otra emmet, si mirabas a tus lados no veías nada, era un precipicio por decirlo de alguna manera, me sentirá mareada

tenia vértigo la altura era impresionante, los cullen seguían caminando como si nada, cris había echo su paso mas lento y se mantenía a mi lado, se adelanto un poco para tomar una fotografía de la vista, y yo me senté un momento para descansar y entonces un dolor agudo en mi pecho voltee y mire a mi hijo estando pro caer de la pendiente, mi cuerpo se congelo, y antes de que siquiera cris resbalo, sentí como mi mundo se acababa, entonces Edward lo había sostenido, cargándolo por la cintura y llevándolo asta mi con una velocidad sorprendente, cris le miraba con ojos desorbitados

-como hiciste eso??-

-hacer que??- pregunto Edward mirándole fijamente asegurándose que no tuviera nada dañado

-eso, como si volaras? Como lo hiciste??- me reí

- bebe me asustaste tanto, te sientes bien-

-si pero como lo hiciste, tu lo viste mama??-

- hay bebe debiste golpearte la cabeza o tal ves estas confundido por el susto tranquilo- le bese en la frente y los cullen se rieron al recordador al antigua frase ocupada pro Edward "te golpeaste la cabeza" cris me miro enojado

-se lo que vi ¡-

-vamos amor, tengo hambre dejarte de boberías- le ayude a levantarse y nos encaminamos, cris miraba de vez en cuando a Edward, nos e había convencido pero por ahora era lo único que podría decirle.

Oo0o0o0o0o0

Wo0o0la lo se no estuvo muy bueno jeje pero es k kiero hacerlos esperar un poko

Jeje para que se den una idea de lo que va a pasar en los siguientes capiz

Emmet seguirá entrometiéndose

Alice vera algo pero no querrá compartirlo con nadie

Alguien pidió un lobo para esta mañana?

Jaspher querrá cazar

Edward, bella y cris se vana perder.

Carlisle y esme irán a buscarlos

Rosalie y emmet serán muy imprudentes

Alice y Jacob tendrán que quedarse solos en el campamento

Que pasara?? Sigan leyendo los demás capiz byebye

Gras por todos sus RR, y perdón pro no contestarles personalmente a todos pero apenas tengo tiempo para escribir los capiz, y la tarea y todo0 pero espero pronto contestárselos, muchas grax a todos y espero les allá gustado chao0o00o0


	10. ¿perdidos?

Llegamos al pueblo nos sentamos a comer esta vez los cullen no se arriesgaron comer con nosotros, cris les mire confundido

-algo esta mal con ustedes- sentencio mi hijo

-de que hablas cris, creo que el susto te artero algo los nervios- intervine yo

-y tu sabes que es verdad??- pregunto

-ya cris- le dije ya molesta, me miro molesto

-ya acabaste?- dije mirando su plato casi sin tocar

, no me contesto, genial ahora se había enfadado

-vamos cris- le puse la mano en el hombro –no tienes hambre?- no respondió

-perdón si ya sabes como me pone esto de convivir con la naturaleza, Leo mosquitos, las alturas, mm no es lo mío- me sonrió

-lo se mama no importa-

-bueno mejor ya vámonos…- alice no continuo la frase, se sostuvo de la mesa y cerro los ojos, seguramente estaba teniendo una visión

-estas bien alice?- pregunto esme

-si no fue nada un…mareo, - hizo una pausa – como decía yo y jaspher nos quedaremos un tiempo en el pueblo quiero comprar algo aquí-

-aquí en este lugar?- preguntó con visible asco rosalie, alice la miro y luego sonrió

-vamos jaspher- antes de irse le dijo algo al oído a carlisle

-bueno chicos creo que yo y esme también nos quedaremos en el pueblo ustedes regresen al campamento, estaremos allí en unas horas- informo carlisle

-si ustedes se quedan aquí nosotros también- reprocho rosalie y yo sentí un extraño presentimiento uno que no me dejaba respirar con facilidad

-no se rosalie, bella no te molestaría regresar tu y cris al campamento solos- traje saliva

- mandar a bella sola- se rió emmet

.-yo la acompaño- propuso Edward respire con dificultad nuevamente

-bueno entonces nos vemos después- esme paresia tener prisa al igual que carlisle

Una vez que nos quedamos solos, Edward hablo al fin

-bueno será mejor darnos prisa- informo asentí y camine un poco atrás de el, caminamos por el sendero de vuelta, pero nos desviamos un poco para no pasa por el mismo lugar donde casi se cae cris, pro lo cual tomamos otro camino, no me di cuenta pensé que con Edward alado seria imposible perderse entonces Edward paró en seco y comenzó a caminar entre los árboles

-no recuerdo haber estado aquí cuando veníamos- digo Christopher

-nos perdimos?- pregunte

- no, debemos estar cerca del campamento solo denme unos minutos para orientarme- abro apretando la mandíbula le mire tenia los ojos fuertemente serrados no entendía que pasaba entonces en unos momentos lo comprendí el aire levantaba mi cabello de una manera espectacular y a pesar de todo yo seguía siendo la droga de Edward deseaba mi sangre, estaba pasando lo mismo que el `primer día de clase cuándo era apenas una chiquilla

-estas bien?- el asistió y abrió lentamente sus ojos estaban negros

-no eran dorados?- preguntó en susurro cris

-vamos no debemos esta legos- informo Edward a la ves que se encaminaba entre los árboles y daba vuelta

-seria mejor esperar aquí seguro alice sabrá que nos perdimos y vendrá aquí-

-vamos bella – me dijo Edward- como sabría alice qué nos perdimos además debemos llegar al campamento recuerdas se lo prometimos a carlisle- me quede callada estaba ocupando la condición de no le digan nada a cris en mi contra, por eso decía lo de alice, me quede mirándole y al final me rendí lo seguí, me dolían los pies, me había caído almenos 8 veces, había pisado 4 veces a cris y 2 lo empuje, 3 verses caí enzima de Edward y 2 me estampe contra un árbol, llevamos horas caminando ya había perdido el sentido del tiempo, tome mi reloj eran las 4:28 mire a Edward

- salimos de el pueblo a las 2 llevamos 2 horas 30 minutos caminando – el dije, Edward me miro al fin rendido

-nos e como regresar- me digo

- donde quedo tu sentido de orientación - le sonreí tratando de parecer graciosa, puse mi mano en su hombro

-tal ves se allá ido con mike newton, seguramente el los podría haber regresado a salvo al campamento- me recrimino mire sus ojos eran negro carbón estaba realmente molesto

- que con mike?- le dije molesta

-que con mike que ese idiota tiene todo lo que yo quería te tiene a ti bella- susurro

- vamos lo nuestro ya fue- le dije y me dolieron las palabras en lo mas profundo de mi ser

-sabe que estas sola con migo en lo prefundo del bosque- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí – sin ningún tipo de protección y lo único que haces- me hice para atrás insistidamente seguí retrocediendo – lo único que haces es hacerme enojar aun mas- inquirió- sabes que tu sangre me enloquece bella y no haces otra cosa que en ponerte en peligro y..- no oí lo siguiente me había resbalado seguramente con alguna raíz y ahora me encontraba rodando cuando pro fin un árbol paro mi caída dándome así un golpe en la cabeza.

O00oo00o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Wo0o0la primero que nada sigo viva¡¡ jeje lo lamento es que me volví loca con la escuela, me enferme no tuve Internet fue horrible pero ya subiré pronto los capiz

Je ya pues se perdieron Edward bella y cris pero aun faltan muchas cosas pro ejemplo

Ustedes saben que todo niño tiene un héroe una heroína no?? Cris encontrara a su héroe en el próximo capitulo y este también será el héroe de bella pero no es Edward quien es???; anuncios de el siguiente capitulo

La torpeza de bella salio a relucir y ahora esta herida

Alguien al llevara en brazos alguien que no es Edward

Cris descubrirla a su héroe

Alice se sentirá culpable

Edward se molestara con alice

Bella y Jacob dormirán juntos

Cris vera a jaspher en una extraña actividad que incluye a la mama de ¿bambi?


	11. Mi salvación un hombre lobo

Mi cabeza, me dolía, sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido y tenia un extraño dolor en el pie, seguramente me lo había roto, esa sensación y era tan conocida para mi, abrí lentamente los ojos

-bella, bella perdón nos que me paso, esta bien- pregunto mientras me miraba con sus ojos color granate puestos en mi, llenos de preocupación

-estoy bien- le informe- solo creo que me rompí la pierna- me miro y coloco su s manos en mis piernas

-cual'?- repuntó

-izquierda- miro fijamente y comenzó a revistarme

-solo esta torcida nada de que preocuparse- me sonrió

-lo siento-

-y cris?- pregunte

-aquí estoy- dijo cris tras mío

-cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- pregunte mirando que ya era casi noche-

-como una hora- respondió Edward

- nadie ha venido a buscarnos-

-lo lamento bella no debí haberme comportado así, no de vi perder los estribos yo- coloque uno de mis dedos en sus labios

-no importa Edward –

- bueno almenos esto no puede ponerse peor- sonrió el vampiro y entones comenzó a llover, comencé a reírme esto paresia como una especie de historia donde alguien quisiera hacer que nos volviéramos locos

- pro que te ríes?- pregunto molestó cris

Negué con la cabeza entonces escuche esa melodía que me resultaba casi tan familiar como mi canción de cuna, esa melodía que solo un chico era capas de dar ese efecto en ella, era Jacob

-Jacob- grite lo mas fuerte que pude

-bella- contestaron alo lejos y en un momento Jacob estaba a mi lado, se veían igual que hace unos años tal vez algo mas alto pero que estaba

-que haces aquí?- me pregunto y luego miro a cris

-cris chico como estas?-digo mientras chocaba las palmas con cris, mi hijo no lo conocía mucho pero sabia de el, las pocas veces que se veían se llevaban bien eran amigos podría decirse, aunque Jacob siempre digo que cris olía igual que Edward tal ves eso era lo que le molestaba, pero en si se llevaba bien

-jake que onda?- saludo cris

-sanguijuela- sonrió de lado Jacob – así que es verdad que regresaron-

-si- digo entre dientes- extrañaba tu distinguido aroma- le sonrío Edward y Jacob sonrió de lado y Edward frunció el seño seguramente algo había pensado Jacob

-que haces aquí? En medio de la lluvia- preguntó esta ves a mí

-nos perdimos- Jacob miro burlarte a Edward

-y a donde se supone que iban-

-al campamento camino abajo.- informe

- creo que se donde esta yo los llevo-

-no hace falta gracias- le indico Edward

-vamos Edward no seas infantil- le regañe

-no puedo caminar Jacob me lastime la pierna- Jacob sonrió

-sigues siendo la misma de siempre- me tomo en brazos mas rápido que un pestañeo, me sonrío

-vamos- digo y luego le tendió la mano a cris

-no te alejes es noche, y esta lloviendo además no es seguro el bosque mas si tienes la extraña cualidad de bella de meterse en peligro, cris camino a nuestro lado

-vamos – el sonreí y escuche el gruñido de Eduardo por detrás

-vamos sanguijuela – le dijo Jacob

-t hace frió no?- le preguntó Jacob a cris y este asintió mientras temblaba estaba completamente húmedo y con los labios morados en otra ocasión me abría quitado la chamarra para dársela pero en este momento no contaba con anda mas que mi player, Jacob me miro sabia que estaba preocupada por cris entonces en un movimiento rápido me paso a su espalda y me colgué de el como mono araña, dolía algo al flexionar la pierna pero supongo que por el frió se me entumeció y no sentía casi ningún dolor, Jacob paso el brazo pro los hombros de cris, que era mejor que un hombre lobo con temperatura paranormal abrasándote para entrar an calor

-ya falta poco- sonrió, llegamos a el campamento había una pequeña fogata y rosalie intentando en vano calentar sus manos

- Ho bella estaba tan preocupada- grito alice desde allí y fue hacia nosotros

-Jacob que haces aquí?- pregunto alice con molestia

-Jacob nos encontró, nos perdimos y Jacob nos trago asta aquí me cargo pro que me lastime la pierna- le informe

-o déjame hablarle a carlisle para que te revise- Jacob me dejo sentada cerca de la fogata y calentó sus manso en ella causando al molestia de rosalie

Mire pro el rabillos del ojos que Edward estaba sentado con alice mientras hablaban a una velocidad que era difícil comprender algo, carlisle reviso mi pierna como había dicho Edward solo era una torcedura, estaría bien en unos días, me cambie con la ayuda de alice pues me dolía mantenerme en pie por mi misma; Salí a la fogata Jacob seguía allí

-bueno creo que ya me voy bella solo quería despedirme, venia con la manada y-

-quédate- pidió cris – esto es aburrido y mama se cae con todo- sito cris

-no creo que sea lo mas conveniente cris- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

-por favor- Jacob miro los cullen y carlisle fue quien hablo

-nos encantaría que te quedaras Jacob si eso hace feliz a cris por nosotros estará bien- Jacob sonrió y yo hice algo parecido a una sonrisa y otra ves tuve ese presentimiento extraño que algo saldría mal

o0oo0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0

wo0o0la

Pues les subí el otro capi hoy mismo nos e cuando pueda volver a subir así que les adelanto un poco y ustedes van leyendo a su ritmo va???

Bueno pues como ven Jacob no el ara las cosas nada fáciles a Edward

Pero aun faltan muchas cosas…

por cierto si creyeron que los cullen nos e dieron cuenta de que los 3 se perdieron están equivocados, el siguientes capítulos era contado pro alice que explicara el pro que de las cosas espero continúen leyendo y dejando RR me harían muy feliz


	12. Alice

Alice pop

Justo momentos antes de decidir que yo y jaspher nos decidiéramos solos tuve una visión Edward con bella y cris en el bosque solos, decidí ayudarle un poco por lo cual mencione que me iría por mi camino con jaspher, ocupando de excusa que me quedaría un rato en el pueblo a donde aviamos ido para que ni bella ni cris murieran de hambre,

¡Dios santo ese niño es un amor¡ es tan parecido a Edward pero con la misma forma de ser de bella, es muy dulce, ya quiero que sepa que soy su tía, tal vez bella me deje reglarle un coche a cris cuando lo sepa; por dios alice que estas pensando es bella, bueno en fin, le dije a carlisle lo que había visto y el a esme por lo que al final todos nos quedamos en el pueblo, excepto claro bella, Edward y cris.

Estaba muy emocionada pues creía que se arreglarían las cosas entre ellos, pues algo en la relación de mike y bella no me cuadraba, pero bien eso no importa ahora, después de unas horas volvimos al campamento, yo había comprado algunos collares y aretes que era lo único lindo que había allí, rose había comprado un hermoso vestido café que la aria ver extremadamente bien, me encanto, y esme se decidió por solo ver el pueblo con carlisle, cuando alfil llegamos al campamento no encontramos ni a Edward, bella o cris, fue algo realmente extraño, fuimos a buscarle por si les cabía pasado algo no tardamos mucho en dar con ellos, justo cuando estábamos cerca oímos la voz de el tarado de mi hermano y de bella.

-Salimos de el pueblo a las 2 llevamos 2 horas 30 minutos caminando – dijo bella, Edward me la miro al fin rendido

-no se como regresar- digo, eso me sorprendió pero tuve que tapar la boca de emmet para que no largara una carcajada, me quede quieta y continué escuchando

- donde quedo tu sentido de orientación –eso era lo mismo que yo me preguntaba

-tal ves se allá ido con mike newton, seguramente el los podría haber regresado a salvo al campamento- mire sus ojos eran negro carbón estaba realmente molesto, decidí salir allí pero bella hablo

- que con mike?- le dijo en tono de reproche

-que con mike que ese idiota tiene todo lo que yo quería te tiene a ti bella- susurro mi hermano, mire como bella enternecía sus ojos y el la miraba fijamente sabia que algo pasaría por lo cual les dije a los demás que me siguieran, nos regresamos al campamento y esperáramos a que llegaran mi sorpresa fue después de unas horas encontrar al chucho ese, con bella en brazos y con cris, y el idiota de mi hermano atrás, bella explico que se había lastimado una pierna y que por ello Jacob la cargaba. Mire a Edward se veía realmente molesto y triste, me senté a conversar con el

-que paso??-

- perdí el control, por un momento yo, yo- no completo

-te entiendo Edward, pero no lo hiciste- lo consolé

-por mi culpa se lastimo-.

-no hermano bella es torpe por naturaleza- le dijo emmet que estaba cerca

- eso no ayuda emmet- le dije molesta

- vamos aun puedes hacer algo para mejor su relación-

- mi hijo prefiere al estupido perro- dijo

-pero el no es su padre, ed, vamos inténtalo - le dije sonriente entonces oímos algo que nos dejo bastante molestos a todos, bueno con excepción de cris, bella y jake

-bueno creo que ya me voy bella solo quería despedirme, venia con la manada y-

-quédate- pidió cris – esto es aburrido y mama se cae con todo- sito cris

-no creo que sea lo mas conveniente cris- dijo bella

-por favor- Jacob miro los cullen y carlisle fue quien hablo

-nos encantaría que te quedaras Jacob si eso hace feliz a cris por nosotros estará bien- Jacob sonrió y yo maldecía mentalmente a mi padre ahora todo seria mas difícil eso seria seguro.-

Aun así estaba feliz de que el chucho tendría que dormir afuera, al fin estaría acostumbrado pero cris insistió en que se quedara con ellos en la tienda, yo me ofrecí a dejarle a bella mi tienda pero se negó, creo que en cierto modo quería estar con el chucho ese, así que toda la noche tuve que aguantar Edward y sus planes para asesinar a Jacob. Como deseaba haberme podido dormir para no tener que escuchar.

o0oo00o0o0oo0

wo0o0la jiji contado por alice, como ieje s para que sepan que paso cuando mi bebe es decir Edward perdió los estribos, jjijij bueno en el siguiente capi

Quieres saber que le paso a la mama de bambi??? Pregúntale a jaspher

como seria una actividad grupal

Que paso realmente dentro de la tienda

Bella enfrentara esa discusión con Edward que no deseaba tener.


	13. actividad grupal

Fue horrible la noche, después de que cris insistió en que Jacob se quedara con nosotros, tuve que aguantar a Jacob contándole a cris sobre los leyendas de hombres lobo,

la verdad no me molestaba mucho, pero ¡no de dejaron dormir¡, claro esos dos como nunca duermen, santo cielo por que mi hijo tuvo que salir a su padre, y hablando de ello no se cuando decirle a Cris quien es su padre, pensaba hacerlo en mañana, pero tengo el presentimiento de que lago bueno pasara, no se es una corazonada así que ,me aguante durante toda la noche y al fin cuando Cris se durmió pude dormir yo también, cosa que fue solo una hora, pues Emmet movió la tienda y vino a despertarnos

-vamos, levántense- grito Alice desde el otro lado, mis ojos estaban rojos a causa de que no dormí casi anda, y estaba de mal humor

-que vamos a hace hoy- pregunto Cris mirándoles

-bueno, no sabemos que te gustaría hacer- preguntó Carlisle

-mmm yo…- mi hijo hizo una pausa y luego -ya se deporte, por que no hacemos actividades y nos dividimos por equipos y-

-eso seria genial- gritó Alice – yo organizó todo no se preocupen- Cris sonrió y yo solo voltee los ojos

-haber necesitamos capitanes yo propongo a Edward- dijo y yo sonreí

-yo propongo a Jacob- dijo Cris sonriente haya dios esto no seria bueno

-bueno, bueno ya esta ,ahora jake a quien quieres en tu equipo-

-a Cris-dijo Jacob

-Edward-

-mm Emmet- dijo algo molesto seguro no el apetencia para nada actividades de ese tipo

-Bella- dijo Jacob, me sorprendí pensé que yo no jugaría gracias a lo descoordinada que soy

-pero Jacob yo-.

-vamos hazlo por nosotros- dijo Jacob abrasando a Cris y poniendo carita de perito a medio morir mas bien lobo a medio morir, le mire molesta y al final asentí

-Edward- preguntó alice de nuevo

-Jaspher- dijo ahora muy molesto Edward

-Alice- dijo Jacob, alice pareció sonreír un poco

-Rosalí- dijo Edward

-Carlisle.- decía Jacob

-Esme- bien ya estábamos completos

-bueno ahora la actividad serán careras,- dijo Alice dando saltitos - debemos llegar al pueblo donde fuimos la otra vez el primer e1quipo en llega r gana la carera- todos asintieron y yo solo refunfuñe por lo bajo, como siempre Jacob se canso de que me golpeara con todo y me subió a su espalda, el camino fue tranquilo, al fin no me preocupaba mucho ya que iba encima de Jacob, pero era obvio cuando llegamos ya estaban los demás allí, claro ellos no contaban con un niño "humano" y una humana torpe

-bueno, esta bien gano el equipo de Edward, bueno la segunda actividad será, mmm ya se debemos- alice se fue corriendo y en segundos regreso, tenia dos hojas de cuaderno y una pluma, escribió y luego nos tendió una a cada equipo

-debemos encontrar las cosas que allí dicen, peor no pueden ser nuestras, deben ya sea comprarlas encontrarlas o podrían pedirlas aprestadas- leí la lista eran 8 objetos

_Un collar con aun estrella_

_Un arete_

_Una hoja en forma de corazón_

_Un reloj_

_Un sombrero_

_Un espejo_

_Un lápiz_

esa lista solo podía ser producto de Alice, al fin comenzamos a buscar la cosas el reloj, se lo pedimos a Emmet y el muy tonto no los dio, el sombrero junto con el collar lo compramos en una tienda, ya que Alice decía que deseaba ese collar mas que muchas cosas, el lápiz se lo pedimos al dependiente de la tienda, el espejo se le callo a Rosalie y lo tomo Cris cuando ella no se dio cuenta, ahora solo faltaba la hoja en forma de corazón ya que el arete Carlisle traía uno que era de Esme, nos metimos en el bosque para buscar la hoja, algo difícil de encontrarse entones vimos a jaspher inclinado sobre algo,

-Jaspher- le reprocho Carlisle, cuando Jaspher se levantó había, dios mis ojos no creían lo que veían, había un venado. Un venado hermoso, que me recordó mucho a bambi pero este era mayor, de buen tamaño y aun mas hermoso, por mi mente cruzo al idea de que ahora ya sabia que le ocurrió ala mama de Bambi y todos los animales que ahora estaban en peligro de extinción, cris le miraba atónito

-que paso??- pregunto Cris y Jacob sofoco una carcajada, Alice miraba molesta a Jaspher igual que Carlisle y yo le miraba con una expresión de pena

-ah- Jaspher callo- seguramente fue un cazador, lo encontré y…-

-y la sangre?- pregunto mirando a Jaspher que tenia algo de sangre en su playera

-a de haber sido cuando se inclino no es así amor- salio al rescate Alice

-bueno bueno, vamos antes de que nos ganen- Cris asintió y tomamos la hoja en forma de corazón, ganamos como era de suponerse, mientras descansaba con Cris el me miro

-mama tus amigos son raros- me dijo

-por que lo dices???-

-bueno nunca comen, jamás los e visto dormir, su piel es muy fría, además el rubio ese Jaspher paréese como si estuviera sufriendo y Alice me cae bien y todo pero creo que esta algo loca- vi como todos lo cullen estaban poniendo atención nuestra platica a pesar de que fingían que no

-bueno si son algo extraños pero bueno nadie es perfecto, que querías- le sonreí y despeine su cabello

-hay ya quiero que sea mañana para regresar a mi cómoda cama- estire los brazo y el me sonrió

-quieren??- pregunto Jacob, que se sentó en medio de nosotros con dos helados

-si- dijo Cris feliz y yo sonreí

-gracia Jacob siempre sabes lo que necesito- me sonrió, Edward nos miraba desde el otro lado molesto,

-Bella podemos hablar- , me dijo pero mas que pregunta era afirmación asentí y camine junto a el

-que pasa Edward???-

-quiero que ese perro se valla hoy mismo.- me dijo decidido

-vamos Edward, mañana regresamos dega que se quede hoy- sonreí –que te molesta??- me reí internamente de lo que dije

-que que me molesta??, hablas enserio Bella, se queda con tigo en tu tienda, conversa con Christopher, y tu me dices que lo deje aquí mas tiempo-

-eres une exagerado Edward, no me digas que te encelas de que Cris se lleve tan bien con el??-

-si, de hecho-dijo al fin rendido, sonreí pero sentí algo de culpabilidad.

-hay Edward- le dije en tono de reproche

-es mi hijo y el- entonces escudamos el ruido de una hoja romperse, miramos hacia la dirección donde provenía el ruido y allí estaba Cris había echado correr, corrí tras de el seguramente nos había oído

-Cris, Cris detente por favor- grite pero el siguió corriendo, Edward me alcanzo y lo tomo del brazo, y yo pude descansa un poco

-Cris, déjame explicarte-

-hijo??, es verdad…¿¿ soy su hijo??-

00o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_wo0o0la_

_jeje ya me imagino al serie de maldiciones que están pensando en escribirme ahora, jejejej nos e preocupen subo el siguiente capi entre hoy y mañana, así que no se preocupen jejeje, espero les aya gustado jiji y ni crean que Jacob desaparecerá del fic, sino quien ayudar a cris a soportar esto y quien le dará celos a Edward, pobrecita bella creo que enserio me cae mal mira que mandar a rosalie a golpearla, jajajajjaa ya verán por que, cuídense y dejen RR es lo que me ayuda a cegrí escribiendo jeje ya llegue a los 90¡¡ ayúdenme a llegar a los 100¡¡¡¡¡_


	14. Por Que?

_wo0o0la_

_ya regrese..jejej les dije k lo subiria entre hoy y mañana y pz me decidi y lo subi hoy, mañana no se si _

_pueda subir asi que subo de una vez..grax por los rr. y ya me imagino con que cara se quedaron _

_en el capi anterior jej aki esta la continuacion...._

-es verdad?? Soy su hijo?- pregunto Cris, le tendí la mano

-ven siéntate- me senté en el tronco de un carbol y Cris se sentó con migo, Edward se quedo parado mirándonos, no sabia que le diría, no sabia como comenzar a hablar, quería comenzar desde el principio pero me dolía, sin embargo era hora de dejar de pensar en mi y comenzar a pensar en Cris

-promete que escucharas hasta que aya terminado de hablar- asintió

-lo prometo-

-hace 13 años, quede embarazada de ti, en ningún momento paso por mi mente quitarte la vida, luche contra la opinión de todos, tu padre, se fue sin saber que estaba embarazada, - dije con dolor las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos

-esa parte ya la se mama- me recordó sonriéndome, me limpie las lagrimas

-si, creo que tienes razón- sonreí – bueno yo jamás supe de el, cuando me pediste que lo encontráramos me dedique a buscarlo y los aye ala primera, peor no deseaba que supieras quienes eran-

-por que- me dijo molestó- por que si año tras año te preguntaba lo mismo, por que ahora, por que ahora- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-por que, sabia que lo necesitabas, cuando vi tus ojos vi que enserio le necesitabas y entonces los busque, tenia miedo a que te rechazaran como lo hicieron con migo, pensé que ellos no amaban nada que no fuera su estupido secreto-. Dije con rencor

-secreto??. -Me preguntó, negué

-eso no me corresponde contarte, - dije a modo de respuesta- pero decidí que te conocieran, s e encariñaran con tigo y luego te decía quienes eran, pensaba hacerlo ayer por la tarde pero no pude por lo de Jacob, y ahora …no ..No deseaba que los supieras así- le iba a acariciar la cabeza pero se alejo

-el es mi padre?_- dijo mirando a Edward

-si cariño, el es tu padre,-

-entonces ellos, su familia son-

-si tus tíos y tus abuelos- negó con la cabeza, Edward se acerco a nosotros, y se sentó en cuclillas

-Cris- hablo en voz calmada – se que no e estado aquí, en los últimos años, y enserio lo lamento, cuando me fui yo no sabia que tu mama estaba embarazada, la deje pensando en que lo dos haríamos nuestras vidas nunca pensé que lago así nos uniera tanto, pero…- Cris no le dejo continuar

-pero la dejaste, la dejaste sin importarte nada de lo que ella sentía en ese momento, por que lo hiciste??_- pregunto cris, si bien sabia que cris tenia su temperamento cosa que heredo de mi pero jamás pensé que el sabría lo que yo había sufrido, no pensé que sabría todo el rencor que le guardaba a Edward, pero era de esperarse cris es un niño muy inteligente

-fueron muchas cosas, quería que ella siguiera con una vida normal y…- Cris negó y se paro

-todas las noches, cuando era pequeño me decía que si me portaba bien un día ibas a llegar y estarías con migo y con mi madre, te imaginaba como un superhéroe, que nos rescataría a mi mama y a mí, que así mama dejaría de llorar por las noches- me sonroje mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas, cris siempre lo había sabido, había sabido que no era feliz

-Cris entiende no fue mi culpa, no fue al culpa de nadie-

-Cris- decidí interceder

-yo solo-

-que hay- interrumpió una voz, la voz de Jacob, todos le miramos

-á este interrumpo algo-

-si- dijimos Edward y yo

-jake- dijo cris mientras se paraba y iba asía el – a donde ibas??-

-bueno solo estaba paseando un rato pero creo que mejor me voy-

-puedo ir con tigo??- pregunto

-a no lo se yo-

-cris- le llame

-quiero estar solo, por favor- musito y asentí, Jacob se fue caminando con cris, paresia que cris le iba contando algo y Jacob palmeo su espaldo

-no salio tan mal- dije dejándome caer de nuevo en aquel tronco

-no, prácticamente me odia y dices que no salio tan mal- me reprocho

-ya s ele pasara Edward, tranquilízate – me di media vuelta para irme pero el me tomo d e el brazo

-lo amas?-

-a quien??- pregunte

-a Mike, lo amas??- no sabia que decir

-le quiero- dije

-entonces no lo amas-

-no veo por que - sus labios estaban ahora en los míos, esa sensación de nuevo, sus labio eran fríos tal como los recordaba, esta ves no se detuvo como antes lo hacia esta ves se dejo llevar se detuvo curando yo necesitaba respirar

- dame una oportunidad Bella- negué con al cabeza

-te esperé muchos años Edward, pero jama llegaste- las lagrima salían de mis ojos me fui corriendo rumbo al campamento para mi sorpresa no tropecé mas que 2 veces y llegue a salvo allí, todos los cullen estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata cuándo me miraron Alice quiso ir hacia mi pero la aleje, me metí en la tienda y abrase la almohada y comencé a llorar, como desearía tener a Mike ahora apara contarle todo esto, para que me abrasar ay posara un beso en mi frente, lo necesitaba, necesitaba que pegara mi corazón siempre que se rompía, que buscar alzo pedazos y los volviera a unir.

Me quede allí llorando pro unos minutos, asta que llego Alice, la mire por el rabillo el ojo, y ella no dijo nada solo me abraso y dejo que siguiera llorando, no me dijo nada, solo estaba allí compartiendo mi dolor, acaricio mi cabello y solo se oía el ritmo de sus respiraciones y el ruido de mi llanto, estaba segura que si Alice pudiera Ahora lloraría con migo, por que eso era la amistad, ella era mi amiga y estaba allí para demostrármelo, cerré los ojos y intente dormir lo logre enseguida, seguramente estaba muy cansada.

0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o

wo0o0la

jeje les dije que subiría capi pronto¡¡

pz aquí esta, los e un poko madura la actitud de cris, pero que querían es hijo de Edward, jejeje bn espero le saya gustado y continúen leyendo jejeje ya kiero que cris se entere que su padre es un vampiro, el mas perfecto, si me dejan decir… pero aun falta mucho para eso.

El siguiente capi es sobre el punto de vista de Jacob para saber que le contó cris a jake…

Aquí ta la contestación a algunos de sus RR

Cullengirlscout22: jaa a mi también me encanto esa frase¡¡ y jeje que acaso me estas espiando y sabes lo que va a pasar??? Comos sabias que era jake jejejejejjeejjejejejeje XD

kainu45:k bueno que te allá gustado, jej haber si te gusta la siguiente será contado desde el punto de vista de Jacob, ejej es para que armes bien el rompecabezas…

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne pues gracia siro lo de tus recomendaciones, ya arregle lo de de los nombres con mayúsculas, lo de el capi no te lo aseguro mucho pk como que me trabo si los escribo muy largos, y si algunos son parecidos, por que lo cuentan de destinitos puntos de vista es decir pro ejemplo de de alice ella cuenta lo que hizo en el campamento y en el pueblo, mientras. Cuando lo cuenta bella dice lo que hizo en el bosque con Edward y cris, je espero te gusté y sigas leyendo, creme la trama se pondrá mejor

darthmocy:si yo no podía entrar asta ahora, pude entrar jejeje, muchas gracias por leer y seguir el fic.

miadharu28: muxxas garcías jeje creo que tengo un cierto parecido con alice por eso me salio bien jejeje ntc jeje s k no me as visto en un centro comercial creme soy peor que ella, jeje sigue leyendo…

Neko-Tiara: mmm fue una confusión al redactarlo, no te preocupes lo arreglare. Jejeje no Edward no tomo sangre de ningún humano, jejeje

miadharu28: gracias feliz día para ti también Atrasado o si no mejor adelantado jejejejejejeej ojala te la ayas pasado muy bien ese día y sigue leyendo va?

Continuar leyendo y gracias por sus RR, ya casi llegamos a los 100 ayúdenme¡¡¡

Carolina. Bienvenida chica, jjej si pero yo soy de esas personaz k les gusta k los personajez sufran un poko, antez de ser felices al fin jeje continua leyenbdo

miadharu28: si verdad?? Jej ya vez aki ya se entero bien pero aun falta que dirá cuñado sepa k su papi es un vampiro.

JASPHER: gracias por la corrección¡¡¡

Katy:chica pense que te lvias olvidado de el fic, jeje graX por seguir leyendo y continua así va?


	15. Mi amigo Jacob

_jacob_

Decidí caminar ya que Bella y el estupido vampiro ese se fueron aun no regresan además cris decidió seguirlos, dijo que quería saber que se traía Edward con Bella, no pensé en detenerlo pues la verdad lo que pase con ese chupasangres me da igual, total los únicos que me importan son Bella y Cris, enserio que cris es un niño bastante inteligente y lo mejor de todo es que odia a Edward, no se por que, pero dice que le choca como mira a Bella, ja si supiera que ese idiota es el estupido de su padre. Bueno ahora si comienzo desesperarme, que abra pasado, y si ese maldito le hizo algo a Bella, no aguante mas y me fui a caminar por le bosque en busca de ellos, me sorprendió escuchar que conversaban los tres, Cris ya sabia que ese idiota era su padre, me quede escuchan do un rato mas y pude detectar en el tono de vos del chico que no quería seguir así, por lo cual decidí intervenir

-Que hay- interrumpí, todos me miraron molestos excepto claro Christopher que me miraba en forma de suplica

-á este interrumpo algo- fue lo único que s eme ocurrió y sonó tan natural,

-si- dijo Bella y el frió ese

-jake- dijo Cris mientras se paraba y iba asía mi sonreí de lado – a donde ibas??-

-bueno solo estaba paseando un rato pero creo que mejor me voy- dije esto por la mirada qu estaba lanzando en es momento Bella, era algo realmente doloroso, recuerdo haber oído algo como "si las miradas matasen "

-puedo ir con tigo??- pregunto

-a no lo se yo- dije aunque en realidad quería decir por supuesto amigo, v mas y dega a este estupido aquí, pero no , y no por que no quisiera sin o por que Bella me rogaba con la mirada que me fuera de allí, tal ves tenia razón ese era un momento familiar pero a que carago me importaba eso, solo me importaba si Bella se sentía bien y obviamente si Cris estaba bien, jamás deje de amar a bella y bien podía haber echo lo que el idiota de mike hizo pero todo fue muy distinto para nosotros.

-cris- dijo la voz de bella , mientras cris me miraba

-quiero estar solo, por favor- musito y se alejo hacia mi, me di media vuelta y camine a su paso, después de unos 15 pasos, me sonrió un poco

- al fin conocí a mi padre- sonreí

-eso es bueno no??-

-no,- hizo una pausa- pensé que seria bueno peor ahora que lo conozco no me agrada, parece como si no fuera mmm –

-humano??- pregunte y el asintió golpee un poco su espalda

- tu sabias que el ara mi padre- asentí con la cabeza

-por que no lo dijiste-

-Bella me..- sonrió

-claro siempre haces todo lo que mi mama quiere verdad- mire hacia otro lugar, para esquivar su mirada

-la amas verdad- no le mire

-seria bueno que salieran, me gustaría que tu fueras mi padre y no el-. Se formo una débil sonrisa en mi rostro

-claro yo soy mejor en todo- hable sin pensar y luego negué, esta bien que el chupansangre no me agradaba peor tampoco pondría a su hijo en contra de el me esforcé mucho pro decir lo que dije

-no es tan malo, deberías intentar conocerle- se alzo de hombros

-y si no quiero- me alce de hombros y sonreí – jake- me dijo luego de un rato

-sí- pregunte

-el, bueno ellos no son humanos cierto?- me quede en la misma posición y me voltee ligeramente

.-por que lo dices cris-

-son raros,- se alzo de hombros

-bueno her….- no continué

-tu tampoco eres humano- eso no era una pregunta era una afirmación

-por…por que lo dices'??- pregunte y pro mi cabes pasaron miles de ideas que aya visto cuando entre en fase que bella le aya contado que los chupasangre que

- tu piel es muy calida, quema, eres demasiado fuerte y……y tu velocidad- me quede muy quieto

-que eres? quines son'??- pregunto después de unos momentos, me senté en cuclillas para quedar a su altura

-ve y habla con Bella si- me miro esperando una respuesta, señale hacia la casa de acampar y el pareció sorprenderse de donde estábamos

-habla con ella- le dije y di media vuelta para regresar al bosque, ellos regresaría hoy a su casa, se me hizo algo malo dejar a Bella sin despedirme pero me despediría después ahora debía aclarar las cosas con su hijo, y para mi mala suerte con el chupasangre ese…

o0oo0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0

wo0o0la

jeje tengo dudas no se si me adapte bien a Jacob, me costo trabajo insultar tanto a mi queridísimo Edward, lo siento….bueno no se si me adapte bien me dicen va??ejejjeje pues ya saben que paso con cris ahora en el siguiente capi regresan a su casa y bella le cuenta todo a cris…cuídense y ¡¡¡¡Llege a los 100¡¡¡¡ déjenme mas, si son mi alimento para seguir, espero les aya gustado ….


	16. Dime la verdad mama

El camino a casa fue realmente molesto, Edward no dejaba de mirar a cris por el retrovisor y este tenía la vista clavada en sus zapatos, yo alternaba la mirada entre uno y otro y Alice se burlaba de nosotros, mientras que Jasper trataba de mandar una ola de paz y tranquilidad que creo que no era de mucha ayuda. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Mike, me despedí de ellos y salí junto con cris este no se despidió de Edward, de todos si, excepto de el; le sonreí a este para hacerle saber que hablaría con el y camine junto con Cris que no dijo nada, entramos a la casa y mi me levanto en brazos apenas me vio luego choco palmas con Cris y le pregunto que tal le había ido

-genial aunque nos perdimos, ya sabes mama-

-o si Bella, creo que no habrá mas campamentos para ti- reí burlonamente y fui servirme algo de agua, luego abrase a Mike y le susurre al oigo

-necesito hablar con Cris, ya lo sabe- el me miro y asintió

-necesitas ayuda- negué

-tengo que hacer esto sola- corto el abraso y dijo que saldría un rato al jardín, como la casa estaba repleta de los parientes de Mike, subimos a la habitación que compartíamos Mike y yo aunque como dije jamás a pasado ni pasara nada, nos sentamos en la cama, Cris aun no hablaba y esto iba ser muy difícil Para mi

-bueno, sabes que tenia que decírtelo hace mucho pero..-

-pero no podías eso lo entiendo- sonreí era tan comprensivo como su padre

-lo que no entiendo es ¿que son ellos? no son humanos cierto, no lo se es extraño es como si fueran de otra época como si.- negué

-quieres oír una historia-

-¿una historia??- pregunto, paresia extrañado y con razón yo jamás le contaba historias siempre era Jacob, el siempre le contaba historias sobre muchas cosas sin embargo para Cris eran solo eso leyendas

-bueno, mira la leyenda cuenta que existen muchas clases de seres que nosotros pensamos que no existen y pasan inapercibidos para nosotros, pero si te fijas bien encuentras algo diferente,

-¿que clase?- pregunto

-había muchísimas, pero yo solo llegue a conocer dos, los hombres lobo y los vampiros

-tu conociste, es decir tu..- no lo deje continuar

-no hay preguntas asta que acabe de contarte ¿ok? asintió lentamente

-los hombres lobo eran seres de fuerza extraordinaria y temperatura mas elevada de lo normal, ellos se reunían por manadas y podían oír el pensamiento del otro, si entraban en fase, es decir cuando se convertían, ellos eran enemigos de los vampiros o como ellos los llamaban los fríos, les decían así por que su temperatura era demasiada baja, siempre eran tan fríos como el mármol

-como los cullen- dijo firmando yo asentí a pesar de que no era una pregunta

- ellos podían salir a la luz del solo solamente que su piel brillaba como un diamante, era tan hermoso que…- moví la cabeza para olvidarme de la imagen de Edward en nuestro prado

- había algunos con ojos granate los que se alimentaban de sangre humana y los vegetarianos de ojos ocre es decir los que se alimentaban a base de animales-

-ellos son.. ello son vampiros??- pregunto en murmullo, asentí

-Edward , tu padre, murió por la gripe española, y Carlisle tu abuelo lo salvo, convirtiéndole-

-estas diciendo…que ellos son vampiros que yo..- negué

-no se si tu lo seas, asta el momento creo que no, pero no soy experta en eso-

-entonces si ellos son vampiros, Jacob es.-..-

-un hombre lobo- le complete yo

-sabia que no era normal.- sonrió, reí ligeramente

-que pasa??-

-cuando Edward me confeso su secreteo yo lo tome bastante bien y el esperaba que yo entrara en etapa de shock pero no sucedió, es irónico por que ahora yo espero que tu entres en ese etapa- el sonrió, como su padre lo hacia de lado

-entonces, son inmortales, pero se ven mayores no dijiste que lo habías conocido a los 17-

-así es…mmm si ves a Alice pregúntale a ella-. El sonrió

-entonces Rosalie es mi tía- me reí y asentí – ¿¿me gusta mi tía???- solté una ligera carcajada, le tomo un momento calmarse

-entonces yo..-

-eso debes preguntárselo a Edward,- el negó

-vamos, habla con el-

-el te dejo- me dijo sonreí y a la ves derrame algunas lagrimas

-fue culpa de ambos, no debes culparte por los errores que cometimos en el pasado- me estaba doliendo demasiado decir eso, pero era por el bien de Cris además no decía nada que no fuera verdad, el entonces negó y se paro de la cama

-voy con Mike-

-Cris el no sabe nada de esto y yo..-

-no le diré nada- salio de allí sabia que necesitaba estar solo para pensar, así que no le seguí de todas formas sabia que Mike le aria sentir mejor

o0o00oo0o0o00oo00o

wo0o0la

Mmm espero aun me quieran, siento mucho que no aya actualizado antes pero estaba por irme a extraordinario en ciencias, y pues tuve que olvidarme de todo y ponerme a estudiar pero ya estoy de vuelta, espero continúen leyendo y dejando rr, espero también que les aya gustado, no sabia bien como adaptarme así que me base algo en como se le cuenta Jacob a bella Hehehe ¿se noto? Bueno en el siguiente capi

Jacob ara su aparición en casa de bella

Cris se cortara la mano pero ¿sangrara??

Donde esta el doctor cullen cuando se le necesita.-…

Hehehe espero dejen rr enserio me harían muy feliz espero subirles otro capi en este puente ok… bueno pues pásensela bien Hehehe cuídense chaoo00o0o

Un beso de su cullen o licántropo favorito jijij

Por cierto le siguiente capi es de Mike, Hehehe como creen que se sentirá con especto a su sexualidad, que es lo que siente por bella, que le dirá cris, se dio cuenta que eran los cullen, sospecha algo Hehehe aquí muchas dudas se aclararan así que seguir leyendo ¡¡¡


	17. Licántropos, vampiros y

**Mike**

Me encontraba en el jardín pues Bella necesitaba hablar a solas con Cris, así que me recargue en un árbol y comencé a ver los mensajes en mi celular tenia tres de mi actual novio, si e dicho novio, desde hace unos 13 años descubrí mi bisexualidad, si bien considero que las mujeres son hermosas, pero los hombres son distintos son..Son como decirlo son mi tipo.

Amo demasiado a Bella y a Cris, sin embargo dejando a un lado mi sexualidad, Bella aun ama al idiota de cullen, a pesar de que el idiota la dejo con una criatura…

-Mike- dijo al vos de Cris, le mire tenia lagrimas en los ojos y el labio inferior temblaba ligeramente, le tendí los brazos para que me abrasara, se acurruco en mi pecho, sollozaba, siempre a sido así, les doy un abraso cuando lo necesitan estoy aquí cuando ellos quieren, se que Bella necesita de mi y Cris también, se que ella me oculta algo, se que algo le sucede a Cris, desde hace tiempo lo e observado casi no come, por las noches no duerme, esta casi todo el día en casa, no le gusta convivir con notros chicos, creo que le e conocido muy pocos amigos y novia en mi vida e visto alguna, Bella dice que aun esta muy chico para eso, pero por favor ya tiene 13 ….

-ya, ya tranquilo que sucedió- me dije separándome y hincándome para quedar a su altura

-mama- sollozo, sabia que Cris se hacia el fuerte con Bella, por que veía que a pesar de que estaba yo, Bella era muy frágil y necesitaba de mucha protección, pero Cris también y yo se las debía brindar a ambos, como dije el idiota de cullen no lo hizo, pero en cierto modo se lo agradezco pues sino la hubiera abandonado yo jamás hubiera estado tan cerca de Bella como lo estoy ahora, ni hubiera conocido a Cris, ese niño es todo un personaje, es tan raro, pero es agradable a la ves; no sabría como describir lo que el sucede; consolé un rato a Cris era difícil ya que sin saber que era lo que sucedida, sabia que Bella ocultaba algo, algo relacionado con los cullen pero no sabia aun que era, ni creo llegarlo a descubrir solo se que no son normales.

Después de un rato Cris dio las gracias y se fue rumbo a su habitación, así es Cris jamás da explicaciones. Cuando fue la hora de la comida, ni Cris ni Bella bajaron comer.

Por hay de las 7 tocaron a la puerta, era Jacob black, el mejor amigo de Bella y ahora el de Cris; dios era un chico muy guapo realmente, su cabello, sus ojos su piel con ese tono bronceado tan sexy….Bueno como decía, Jacob pregunto por Bella la llame, ella se lanzo a sus brazos apenas el vio, seguramente también había estado llorando ya que tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, el la abraso y llamo a Cris, este no tardo mucho en bajar sin embargó no ser lanzo sus brazos como de costumbre simplemente le mire, este sonrió un poco

-¿por que no vamos a comer afuera?- pregunto Jacob, - que les parece una cena solamente los tres tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar- ósea Mike tu no vas, hay nunca se fijare en mi ese. Por dios Mike eso es obvio, vamos estas de sobra aquí mejor me voy, sonreí

-vayan yo voy a salir- ok me estaba convirtiendo en un experto mintiendo

-¿seguro Mike?- pregunto Bella

-claro amor- bese sus labios de despedida y despeine un poco a Cris, tome mi abrigo y Salí seguramente caminaría unas cuantas calles y luego regresaría a cenar en casa, solo quería que bella no se sintiera culpable por dejarme solo…

**BELLA**

Me senté en mi cama y comencé a recordar todos los momentos que pase con Edward, lo que sentí cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazada y finalmente cuando se marcho; cuando me di cuenta tenía miles de lágrimas brotando por mis ojos y no pude hacer nada para hacer que pararan. No comprendía como era que cris lo había tomado tan bien, siempre a sido así quizás sea por su descendencia y si el es…..No, no lo creo no podría ser.

-Bella- llamo Mike desde abajo mire la hora las 7:46 dios y era bastante tarde. Baje lo mas rápido que pude, sin caerme Llege asta la puerta, allí estaba Jacob, que miraba el piso con expresión tensa y Mike le miraba con un extraño brillo e n la mirada, era como si le gustara, reí un poco al verlos y corrí hacia Jacob una ves que me vio.

-ya lo sabe- me susurro al odio yo asentí a pesar de que no era una pregunta

-Cris, Christopher- grito, se oyeron pasos y luego allí estaba paresia que estaba dormido, miro a Jacob y sonrió un poco pero no se acerco a nosotros, supongo que por que ahora sabia lo que en realidad era Jacob

-que tal por que no vamos a comer afuera?- pregunto Jacob - que les parece una cena solamente los tres tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar- es decir que no estaba invitando mike quería que solamente fuéramos nosotros

-vayan yo voy salir- asentí y sonreí un poco

-entonces vamos- dijo la vos de Jacob una ves que mike salio, tome mi abrigo y Cris el suyo y nos dirigimos al coche de Jake. Subí de copiloto y Cris fue atrás durante el camino nadie hablo, Jacob supongo que arto del silencio encendió el radio y yo em perdí en la melodía cuando llegamos al restaurante italiano ese que tanto me gustaba cuando chica, nos sentamos en una de las mesas de asta el fondo y le dimos el pedido ala joven

-y…¿ que tal su día?- pregunto Jacob

-interesante- contesto mi hijo

-¿así por que?- dijo el mientras tomaba un sorbo de refresco que gustó en ese momento traía la mesera

- las historias eran ciertas…- dijo el sin mirarle

-si lo eran-

-me engañaste cuando dijiste que eran solo viejas leyendas- dijo en tono de reproche

-jamás dije eso, dije son algunas viejas leyendas jamás dije que no fueran verdad- dijo el burlonamente, Cris le miro molestó y me miro

- no me pongan a mi en medio- les dije mientras bajaba la mirada a mi plato

- así que eres un hombre lobo?- pregunto Cris bajando la vos, Jacob sonrió

- licántropo si prefieres- le dijo

-desde cuando supiste que…-

-bueno desde adolescente, desde que conocí a tu madre-

-también le hablabas a mi padre??-

-al idiota del chupasangre- dijo en tono despectivo

-supongo que eso es un no- Jacob sonrió

-nosotros con ellos jamás nos emos llevado- dijo Jacob

- son enemigos naturales – concordó cris

-si así es…- concordó Jacob mientras tomaba un vaso de agua. Todo se quedo en silencio un momento

-¿de que te alimentas?- pregunto Cris, a Jacob pareció sorprenderle la pregunta pero al final sonrió

-de lo mismo que tu- luego bajo un poco mas la vos- por lo general- Cris le miro y luego bajo la mirada, de nuevo otro silencio largo

- ¿que tan rápido corres?- preguntó

-tal ves un día te lo muestre.- Jacob miro hacia la ventana

-ag- digo mientras arrugaba la nariz- los chupa sangres están aquí- mire y cierto acababan de entrar era Emmet y Alice, esta sonrió al vernos y saludo, Cris pareció tensarse y se hundió algo en la silla

-bella- digo Alice corriendo hacia nosotros y rodeándome con sus brazos

-¿como estas?-.

-bien alice, bien-

-Cris…hola- digo Alice mirándole como si lo hubiera avisto por primera ves, en sus ojos había un extraño brillo y le miraba de forma dulce

-Ho…hola Alice- digo mi hijo mirando hacia abajo

-señor ya esta su mesa- informo el hombre a Emmet que aun no saludaba

-gracias pero supongo que nos sentaremos aquí, si no le molesta..- digo mirándonos

-para anda- dije yo al ver que nadie mas hablaba, Cris insistidamente se paro de donde estaba y se sentó al lado de Jacobo para dejar su lugar para que Alice se sentara alado mío, Emmet galo una silla y se sentó

-y que coincidencia habernos encontrado aquí no..- digo alice sonriente

-no lo creo- dijo la vos de Jacob que se volteaba para mirar el televisor

-y que se supone que estaban haciendo??- preguntó alice de nuevo, emmet estaba mirando a cris esta ves y cris tenia la mirada clavada en al mesa, no conteste miraba a cris se veía gol alterado

-ah…nada solo comíamos- contesto Cris en vos queda

- oye Cris- Jacob movió a ris

eso- Cris voltio hacia el televisor estaba un partido de fub, así que Cris se quedo Atrapado en el televisor al igual que Jacob

-gol- gritaron ambos

- que harán hoy pro la tarde bella?- pregunto alice

lo se, supongo que nada.-

-mmm que les parece que después de que coman nos acompañan a nuestra casa, creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar – musito de nuevo Alice mire a Cris y este me miro a mi

-ah..Ah claro- dije Cris me miro molestó

-mama habíamos quedado con Jacob- dijo inventando eso obviamente

-bueno si a jake no le molesta- dije Jacob nos miro

-me voy- dijo tomando su chaqueta y parándose

-por que?¿-

-nos vemos luego Cris-

-que gran amigo Jacob- le grito este malhumorado y luego voltio su vista hacia nosotros

_o00'oo00o0oo0o0o0_

wo0o0la

_se que había tardado en subir capi es que primero no habia tenido tiempo y leugo la hispirá con no venia, no se que paso._

_Bueno les gusto el capi?? que creen que pase??_

_Bueno el siguiente capi_

_Cris se cortara pero sangrara_

_Un nuevo descubrimiento_

_Un beso_

_Hehe bueno cuidense mucho un bexotye y continuar degando RR_


	18. ¿por que me odias?

"Los personajes pertenecen a Stepehenie Meyer lo único que me pertenece es esta historia lokaa Hehe

Cris aparento no ponernos atención, simplemente volvió a el televisor, mire a alice

-entonces ¿vienen a casa?- asentí un poco, sabia que llegaría el momento en que tendría que aclarar todo entre Edward, Cris y yo. he perdido demasiado tiempo lamentándome de4 lo que sucedió hace ya tanto tiempo, funde un odio hacia Edward y lo peor hice que mi hijo mismo le odiara y hoy debo tragarme el orgullo maldito y aclarar todo .

se que no fue culpa d Edward, pero estoy tan resentida por lo sucedido, estoy resentida con el, con su familia y con migo misma, todas las noches me recrimine que hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho esa ultima tarde a Edward que estaba embarazada, que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera puesto a llorar y hubiera hablado, pro que jamás les busque por que espere tanto tiempo; noche tras noche lloraba en silencio, por temor a que cris que escuchara, si bien tal ves remedie mis errores siendo una buena madre, tal ves no perfecta también tenia mis malos ratos pero le di muchas cosas entre ellas amor. Le conseguí un padre ejemplar, Mike siempre avisto por nosotros nos a dado techo y alimento, me a levantado cuando estoy apunto de caer y de paso a mi hijo. El no tendría pro que hacerlo sin embargo lo hace y ahora tengo que aclarar las cosas con dos de la personas mas importantes para mi vida cris y Edward.

--¿bella?- llamó la voz de emmet

-¿que sucede? – pregunte sobresaltándome

-entonces….si vienen a casa- asentí y me pare

-cris vamos- el me miro un momento y luego se paro sin embargo estaba molesto le conocía demasiado bien, nos fuimos en el coche de alice como de costumbre nadie hablo durante el camino cuando llegamos a la casa de los cullen, Esme abrió la puerta sin darnos tiempo a tocar me abraso un momento y luego miro a cris como si no len conociera, sonrió maternalmente y se hinco despacio para no asustarle e de suponer, estiro su mano hacia cris como si fuera la primera ves que lo fuera a saludar, cris pareció dudar pero al final extendió su mano hacia Esme que le abraso mientras sollozaba sin lagrimas; Cris se levanto unos momentos después entramos a la casa y allí estaban todos sonriente, Cris pose su mirada en Edward y este hizo lo mismo, todo se quedote n silencio esperando que alguno délos dos digería lago sin embargo nadie lo hizo, cris sin embargo se voltio y miro a Rosalí esta le sonrió

-hola- musito la rubia el sonrío de nuevo

-hola – respondió y esta ves, tal ves la única vez que e visto a Rosalí portarse tan maternalmente pues estiro los brazos y abraso a cris

-eres tan guapo como tu padre- le dijo mientras el abrasaba, cris pareció tensarse y miro de reojo a Edward luego movió al cabeza negativamente y se separo de Rosalí, después abraso a Carlisle fue un abraso rápido como de bienvenida simplemente como un saludo, supongo que Carlisle no quería incomodarle, luego saludo a Jasper y Emmet y luego Alice esta ves si le abraso y después de nuevo todo en silencio era el turno de Edward , mire como los cullen se iban dispersando por toda la casa supongo que para hacernos mas cómoda la situación, Edward suspiro

-hola Christopher – le dijo en vos tenue, cris no respondió simplemente alzo la mirada hacia el

- vamos afuera- cris asintió un poco y camino hacia la puerta, yo camine hacia uno de los sillones para que ellos pudieran estar tranquilos sin embargo Edward me sujeto del hombro

-también vienes tu- me dijo asentí de nuevo y camino junto con Edward detrás de cris, una ves que nos alegamos un poco de la casa, Edward se detuvo y nos miro

- Christopher yo…- paso una de sus manos por su cabello

-como sabes yo soy tu padre- hizo una pausa esperando que cris digiera algo pero no lo hizo – yo, cuando deje a tu madre jamás pensé que estuviera embarazada. Jamás tuve ninguna noticia suya, yo me fui de forks un tiempo con mi familia cuando regresamos me entere de que ella ahora esta con el imbecil de mike- esta ves cris si interrumpió

-mike nop es ningún imbecil- le dijo cris molesto-si lo dices por que el en ese tiempo estaba con mi mama en lugar que tu, entonces el imbesil serias tu no el- dijo molesto mientras volteaba la mirada, Edward pareció sorprenderse de las palabras dichas pues se quedo callado unos momentos

- Christopher quiero que me entiendas, no fue culpa de nadie son errores de tu madre y míos- se quedo callado unos momentos vi como miraba a cris intensamente -¿Por qué me odias?- cris se sorprendió

-¿como lo sabes?- pregunto con indiferencia

- ¿Por qué me odias?- cris se quedo mirándole pero al final contesto

-te odio por que jamás estuviste con migo, por que siempre pedía en todos mis cumpleaños conocerte, por que siempre preguntaba ¿Cuándo volverá papa? , Por que siempre me pregunte si tu tenias ahora una nueva familia y por eso te habías olvidado de mi y de mi madre, te odio por todas las noches en las que escuche a mama llorar por ti., que yo no pudiera dormir por las noches preguntándome pro que mama lloraba, que sierpe tratara hacerla sentir mejor y llorara yo a escondidas y tu tenias siempre la culpa tu…- se quedo callado tapo su boca y me miro, yo traje en seco, jamás pensé que el me escuchara

- cris, perdóname nunca pensé que tu me escucharas, debí ser mas fuerte , no debí ser tan estupida, debí dar mas de mi para ayudarte y para protegerte, perdona mis constantes pleitos con migo misma , mi ausencia y trasnochadas , nunca me imaginé cuanto dolor te causaba esto, que durante las noches no pudieras dormir y estuvieses llorando,- solloce- lo lamento- el me abraso

-no llores mama, no quiero que llores- era sorprendente cuanto se paresia a Edward, siempre me hacia sentir mejor con lo que decir

-tu no tuviste la culpa yo…- Edward comenzó a hablar

-creo que los dos tuvimos parte de la culpa- suspire – yo por no haberte detenido y tu por haberte ido- dije en vos de murmullo

Edward se hinco frente de cris

¿me darías una oportunidad?- musito, cris sonrió un poco y luego me miro asentí y este hizo lo mismo, Edward estrecho a cris y sollozo sin lagrimas

-te prometo recuperar el tiempo perdido, tengo mucho tiempo pero eso- yo reí de lo que dijo y cris pareció no comprender, luego Edward me abraso

-gracias por darme la oportunidad – me dijo sonreí

-dáselas a cris yo, no tuve nada que ver- el sin embargo me abraso, no se si fue la emoción de que cris le hubiera aceptado o simplemente por que quería hacerlo no lo se sin embargo de pronto sentí unos labios posados en los míos, eran fríos como el mármol pero eran tan suaves una sensación familiar recorrió mi cuerpo subí mis manos asta donde estaba aquel cabello color bronce y sentí como dos manos se posaban en mi cintura, de pronto un grito se había escuchada

cris se había lastimado.

O00o0oo00oo0

Wo0o0la

Pues primero que nada SIENTO NO AVER ACTUALSIADO ANTES, es que fui de vacaciones y luego a un campamento y asta Apenas hoy me libere de la escuela prometo subieres capi lo mas pronto posible

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me an dejado rr

Yuli Cullen: gracia por tu critica y gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda.

peritha12 jeje pues ya actualice, gracias pro leerme

kainu45: hehhe verdad, siempre pensé que mike era un chico muy tierno y pues aquí esta hehe es fácil enamorarse de el

miadharu28: espero te allá gustado mucho el cap.

Y gracias a todas la s demás chicas que me an dejado rr, lamento no contestar a todas pero como dije no tengo musho time les kiero un bexote.


	19. ¡Dime que no es cierto!

Corrí hacia él, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con expresión de dolor en su cara;

Tome el pulso y era muy débil, pequeñas convulsiones tenia Cris, Edward lo cargo y llegamos donde Carlisle bastante rápido,

-¿Que sucedió?- preguntó Carlisle mirándonos con la voz cargada de preocupación

-No se-solloce-El, se cayó y, comenzó a convulsionarse – Alice me rodio con sus brazos, sollozando sin lagrimas

-Todo estará bien bella-musito, poniendo una sonrisa triste en su cara, una sonrisa fingida.

-Edward – dijo la vos de Carlisle en vos queda, Edward recostó su cabeza en su pecho luego se inclino un poco mas y oí que sollozaba, un repentino escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal

-¿qué sucede?- pregunte con al respiración entre cortada

-bella debes calmarte- Carlisle me tomo de los hombros

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Que le sucede a cris?-

-¡Qué sucedió!-comenzó a llorar, sabía que cris ya no se movía, Sabia que parecía muerto, sabía que Edward estaba llorando, sabía que él no lloraría por una tontería, sabía que el dolor en los ojos de Carlisle se significaba algo, ¡No puede ser cierto!

-Lo que tenía que haber sucedido desde hace años Bella, Cris es ahora uno de nosotros-Un suspiro de alivio, por un momento pensé que le perdería, pero también lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, mi hijo estaba muriendo, ahora sería como ellos…

-Nunca, dio una sola señal de que fuera así-me senté al lado de Cris y lo radie con mis brazo, sollozando besando su frente, besando sus manos.

-Tal vez…al saber la verdad; una parte de él le impulso a que su herencia por llamarlo de alguna manera se desarrollara- explico el padre de Edward

-¿Cuándo despertara?-

-En tres días…-musito Carlisle-Debe sufrir el proceso natural-

-Es muy pequeño-sollozo Edward-Es mi pequeño..No quiero que sufra, Carlisle no quiero…-Esme lo abrazo

-Lo mejor será que vengan a nuestra casa Bella-Me dijo Esme

-Allí podre estar pendiente de el-musitó Carlisle, asentí, mirando aun a mi pequeño, mi pequeño bebe, cuantas cosas le estaba arrebatando ahora; una mano se poso en mi hombro, para luego tomar a cris en brazos y abrasarlo contra su pecho

-Vamos mi bella-


	20. Casa de los Cullen

**_Nada es mío, solo la historia._**

Nos dirigimos a la casa de los Cullen, suspire, sollozonado aun entre los brazos de Alice,

Edward recostó a cristopher en su cama, lo arrope, beso su frente y sollozo sin lagrimas mirando a su niño, yo lloraba abrazada a Alice, ella decía algunas cosas tratando de tranquilizarme y jugaba con mi cabello, Jaspher me mandaba ondas de tranquilidad, pero aun así, no podía, no podía con este dolor. Edward acaricio mi mejilla

-Ahora vuelvo-asenti, con las lágrimas calendo, recordando tantas, tantas cosas…

Sus primeras palabras fueron las más hermosas que he escuchado.

"Mama", Sus primeras lagrimas fueron el primer dolor que nunca había sentido en toda mi vida.

Al regresar de su primer día de escuela, con esa sonrisa radiante, su primera buena nota, mirandome con la estrella en su frente y yo enorgullecida de el…  
Cada minuto que respira es aire puro que yo respiro,  
Cada sonrisa que sale de sus labios me alegra el día.

Que vida tan feliz he vivido a su lado con risas y lágrimas pero siempre andando, por el mismo camino, los dos de la mano. Cristopher es mi orgullo, lo amo.

No puedo creer que loe este perdiendo, quizá nunca debí venir a Forks, nunca debí de intentarlo, nunca debí ayudara los Cullen, nunca debí darle una oportunidad a edward, nunca debí dejar que me besara, nunca debí...

¡Maldicion!, no puedo seguir culpandome, ¡esto de todas formas iva a pasar!,

No estás segura de eso, musito una voz en mi cabeza, llore, llore abrasada al cuerpo de mi hijo. El se movió, me espante, pero recordé que no estaba muerto, si no se estaba convirtiendo y las lagrimas volvieron a caer, se movió del dolor y sus manos subieron a su cuello, lo abrase

-Aquí estoy amor, aquí estoy-dije besando su cabeza-duerme amor, duerme…Descansa-musite, llorando

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Edward

-Estaba sufriendo-

-Es la trasformación…Estará bien-musito, acariciándole el cabello de Cris, me tendió un vaso de agua

-Gracias Edward...-el sonrió

-Debes dormir…-negó

-No, no tengo sueño-el sonrió, mientras mis ojos comenzaban a pesarme

-Pusiste algo en mi agua-

-Solo gotas para dormir-musito-necesitas descansar amor-me abraso me dormí en sus brazos.


End file.
